


A Ruse of Their Own

by alexeideservedbetter



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexeideservedbetter/pseuds/alexeideservedbetter
Summary: Twenty eight year old Colin has recently returned to England for a brief respite after several years abroad but is being pressured by his mother to settle down. He refuses until Mrs. Bridgerton suggests he court a familiar face and Colin realizes a certain redhead might just be the answer to all his problems.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 248
Kudos: 700





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched all of Bridgerton in four days and the ending shook me to my core. I spent most of last last night reading Polin(?) fics and felt oddly inspired to write one of my own. Penelope and Colin are such cuties. This is solely based off the tv show as I have little knowledge of the books. Please comment and let me know what you think :)

Colin had been a member of society for many seasons.  
However with both other Bridgerton men off the market and Colin now almost 8 and twenty he knew this one would be different. His mother was overjoyed to see all of her dearest children starting families of their own. 

With Colin being next oldest, he was sure finding him a suitable engagement would be his mothers primary task. And when Violet Bridgerton had a list of tasks, they were always completed with haste. Much to the bachelor’s dismay, his concerns were not unfounded. Less than a day after arriving home from his tour in France, mother listed off the important social events of the week. 

“Since both Anthony and Benedict are now married and Eloise is insistent on refusing every proposal, it is my duty to ensure you find someone to settle down with this season..there is a ball in two days and as such I expect you to attend.” His mother stated as she sipped some tea on the terrace. 

“My priority right now is to travel.” He sighed.   
“Traveling is charming now, but one day you may wake up and wish you had someone to travel with.” She persisted. 

“Must you rush me? I plan to settle down eventually but we all know what happened the last time I rushed to wed someone...” He cringed at the thought of the Marina Thompson debacle. 

“He does have a point mother.” Eloise chimed in, notebook in hand, appearing from god knows where. 

“Oh would you prefer I take up the task of finding your future husband instead?” Mrs. Bridgerton smiled knowingly as she took another sip of her tea. 

Eloise shifted uncomfortably at the thought and hastened to cover her misstep, “Not at all, please carry on. Perhaps it is high time this dearest brother of mine settle down.” She took her seat in-between them at the tea table. 

Colin glared at his sister, if glances could kill Eloise felt certain in that moment she would be dead. She offered him a deft shrug before she opened her notebook and began to write. 

“Fortunately there are plenty of eligible young ladies still available. Cressida Cowper is Daphne’s age and surely desperate for a suitor by now.” Violet said as she mentally sorted through a list of every potential romantic prospect for her son. 

“Cressida Cowper?! You cannot be serious? She is manipulative and loathesome.” He grimaced. 

“Well, perhaps you’d be less opposed to courting one of the Featherington girls. Their dowries are meager but that Penelope has always had a soft spot for you.” His mother replied almost too quickly, as if the contrasting suggestion had been prepared in-advance. 

“Heaven only knows why...” Eloise mumbled and shook her head before she continued writing in her journal. 

“Oh folly, Pen is nice to everyone and a good friend. Still I agree she is the most amenable of all the Featheringtons.” He smiled at the thought. Then suddenly a brilliant idea came over him, an idea that could only be described as a stroke of pure genius. _Or madness, depending on who you asked._

“Yes she’s a lovely girl.” His mother nodded as he took a moment to palette the idea. 

“Well I dare say, you may be right! Perhaps Penelope is someone to consider courting.” Colin’s smile widened after his moment of clarity. 

Eloise looked up from her book and eyed her brother suspiciously, “I’m sorry. _What...?_ ”

Mrs. Bridgerton beamed. Although surprised, Violets desperation for her son’s marital happiness left her bereft of questions, “Oh a true miracle, I was afraid it would take you forever to come to your senses. Call on her tomorrow with flowers and see if she will agree.” 

“A wonderful idea! Thank you, I must go plan what to say.” He abruptly stood up from the table, nearly knocking his tea over in the process. Colin walked back inside with a lightness in his step. 

“How exciting to think of that sweet girl joining our family...” Violet continued to smile in approval, relieved to know the newest addition to the Bridgerton family would be someone authentic and well-meaning.

“Yes. Exciting...” Eloise feigned a smile before she excused herself. She ran to catch up with her brother who had just reached the top of the staircase. 

“Not so fast! You may have mother fooled but you cannot fool me.” Eloise blocked her brother’s pathway with narrowing eyes. 

“Surely I do not know what on earth are you talking about, El?” He returned her gaze innocuously. 

“You plan to court her until the end of the season just to appease mother? Then she’ll be heartbroken once you’re gone and I’ll have to pick up the pieces.” Eloise spoke coarsely. 

“There will be no heartbreak to speak of, sister. You truly think so little of me? Penelope is my friend. I will tell her of my plan and ask for her help.” Colin elaborated. 

“And if she agrees, what does Penelope get in return for agreeing to this outlandish idea?” Eloise wondered. 

“Her monster of a mother may finally treat her well and every eligible bachelor in society will see her as desirable.” He answered confidently, thoroughly impressed with himself. Pressure would be on Penelope this season, too, as twenty-four and unwed was practically spinster status for a woman.

“She _is_ desirable.” His sister corrected in annoyance 

“I do not disagree. Pen is quite lovely and smart. But now instead of only a select few thinking that, everyone in town will.” Colin continued to look pleased with his plan. 

“Lovely and smart, huh? Maybe mother is right. There may be hope for you yet.” Eloise chuckled. 

“Whatever do you mean?” He raised a brow, genuinely confused this time. 

“I only hope you come to your senses before the rest of the town does.” She offered him a pitiful smile and patted him on the shoulder before she walked away. 


	2. Put on Your Dancing Shoes, The Plan is Afoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin attempts to put his genius plan in motion, Penelope decides it is time to let go of the past with the hope of a better tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in awe from all the kudos I received on this work so far! Warms my Polin heart. As promised, here is another chapter. I made it almost a little too long but I hope you enjoy. Please comment and let me know what you think :)

The next day Colin arose bright and early, eager to enact his master plan. He put on his best cravat and trousers and fixed his hair. His stomach fluttered for he feared Penelope would say no and he’d have to spend all season courting the dreaded Cressida Cowper instead. The second youngest male Bridgerton knew getting a moment alone with Penelope would be near impossible so decided to include a brief handwritten note with his flowers instead. 

In some silly book his mother made him look at yesterday evening, he learned that each flower had a different unspoken meaning. He always thought Victorian society had its eccentricities but speaking in floral arrangements was just odd. Despite all this, he asked the florist for a bouquet of white Gardenias which represented innocence, or “you’re lovely.” He thought that nothing could be better for his oldest friend. 

Inside the bouquet, he attached a brief letter written in French, because he knew that Penelope was the only Featherington with any knowledge of the language. He found her studying it in the garden grounds one day some summers ago while Violet ranted to her about Lady Whistledown.

The note read: “Dearest Pen, 

Please grant me the honor of pretending to court you this season to satiate both of our marriage hungry mothers. I would be truly indebted to you and suspect our ruse may cause other worthy suitors to come forward in asking for your hand. 

With the utmost gratitude and respect, Colin”

When his carriage came to a stop in front of the Featherington residence, he stepped outside and cautiously approached the door. Floral arrangement in hand, he took a deep breath and gave a firm knock on the thick wooden door. The door was opened quickly by a servant, which was unsurprising to Colin. One disadvantage of horse-drawn carriages was the sound of clacking hooves were easy to detect on cobblestone. 

“Mr. Bridgerton, the town has been abuzz regarding your return. To what do we owe this pleasure?” Portia approached behind the servant with a smarmy look on her face. The servant and Portia stepped aside as he entered the large mansion. 

“Hello Lady Featherington, the pleasure is all mine. I have come to speak to your daughter.” Colin internally cringed at the false pleasantries, but if he wanted this to work he’d have to get on Portia’s good side too. _If she had one._

“Oh my! Well isn’t that wonderful news. Philippa!” Lady Featherington squawked up the stairwell. 

He promptly corrected her, “My apologies, I am here for Penelope.” 

“Oh..are you sure?” Portia raised an eyebrow, uncertain why he would want to court her instead. 

“Entirely certain.” Colin nodded politely but was frustrated by his friends’ mothers’ insinuation. 

Lady Featherington called up the stairwell again, this time for Penelope. 

“Yes, mama?” Penelope rushed down the long spiral staircase in a pale green dress but paused halfway when she spotted him looking just as handsome as ever. She felt the air leave her lungs for just a moment but finally regained the ability to speak. 

“Colin? I mean...Mr. Bridgerton.” She attempted to correct her mistake eloquently. Now she stood in the hallway, only a few paces away from him.

“Ms. Featherington, it has only been a year since our last meeting but dare I say you look lovelier than ever.” Colin handed her the floral bouquet with a sincere smile.

“Why..thank you, Mr. Bridgerton. Wonderful to see you as well.” Penelope offered him a tenuous smile as they walked into the parlor together with Portia trailing a few feet behind. 

While the redhead desperately wanted to believe he came to court her in earnest, Penelope knew his demeanor well enough to identify that something was amiss. After briefly smelling the Gardenias she noticed a note attached. She took a seat on the settee and opened the note, which was written in French. When the woman mentally translated its contents she was relieved to find it was not a cruel joke. Just a duplicitous scheme...that he invited her to partake in. Of course, Penelope felt a dull ache in her heart, knowing it would be a ruse, but wondered if he was right about the potential benefits. Maybe the more time she spent with Colin, the less she would like him. Their temporary courtship might persuade other suitors to come forward, especially if Lady Whistledown made a sizable fuss about it. 

Colin’s palms felt sweaty as he tried to decipher the emotions on her face. Finally, she looked up at him and smiled softly, “I would be honored and flattered, Mr. Bridgerton, to spend some time in your company this season.” Portia turned a ghastly shade of white momentarily but then deduced that being related to a Bridgerton would have many perks. 

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief, “Wonderful. And you will save me a dance or two at the ball tomorrow?” 

"I always do.” Penelope smiled sweetly at him. 

“I can only thank the stars you deem me worthy of your presence.” He leaned down and placed a brief kiss upon her gloved hand. Colin gave a subtle wink before returning to standing and a blush rose to Pen's cheeks that he thought was simply adorable. He paused and accidentally stared for just a second before he smiled awkwardly and dismissed himself from the parlor. 

“Good day Lady Featherington. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening as well.” He bowed politely and took his leave from the Featherington household. 

“My dear what exciting news!” Portia exclaimed equally shocked and enthused. 

“Do not get your hopes up, he has not proposed yet.” Penelope cautioned. 

“He has not courted another since the Melanie Thompson scandal seven years ago. He may as well be proposing.” Lady Featherington elaborated. 

“Her name was Marina, mother.” Her daughter corrected in a strained voice. 

“Please darling, I would rather forget the horrid affair completely.” Portia sighed before she continued, “We must go to the dress shop this afternoon and pick out a new gown for tomorrow. Those Bridgertons have always been fond of the color blue. We will spare no expense. What do you think?” She smiled and gave her daughter's hand a small squeeze. 

“Sounds wonderful, blue will do nicely.” Penelope smiled at the warmth in her mother’s tone, that had not been directed at her since she was a small child. 

Perhaps Colin’s idea had some merit, the young woman thought as she reveled in her mother’s (likely temporary) kindness. She hoped the ruse would encourage a legitimate suitor so she could finally let go of her childish crush on Colin.

* * *

Penelope arrived at the ball looking lovely in a luxe royal blue a-line dress that complimented her skin tone nicely. To find a suitor this season she’d need to work on bantering and demurely eyeing male prospects. Who better to practice with than Colin? He was indebted to her after all. As she stood in the corner like she usually did, she had a confident air about her. Surely the bottle of champagne Portia opened during the premature celebration dinner helped but there was something different about this night. Penelope felt it in her bones. 

“Ms. Featherington, may I have this dance?” Colin bowed slightly and offered his hand. 

“Well..I suppose I did promise.” She pretended to seem discontent as she took his hand. 

“Going back on your word, Ms. Featherington, have you no propriety?” He teased with a smile. 

“Quite more propriety than you have, kind sir.” Penelope retorted as they began dancing a classic English country dance where they would come together then pull apart. 

“You wound me, though, I know better than to disagree.” He smirked at her as they separated. 

“Smart man. How was France?” She replied once they were partnered again, and tried not to fawn over his smirk.

“France was magnifique. Paris was the highlight, though there were certain areas not safe after dark.” He answered. 

“And did Mr. Bridgerton have enough sense not to visit those areas?” Penelope inquired. 

“Excuse me, where is the real Ms. Featherington?” He chuckled and pretended to look around the ballroom for her. He found himself enjoying their banter more than expected. 

“Indisposed at the moment. I’ll send your regards.” She smirked at him this time. 

Colin was momentarily speechless, “Eloise underestimates you.” 

“How so?” Penelope asked as they continued to dance. 

“Well, most of my family claims you hold me in high esteem..Eloise cautioned me not to hurt you. Preposterous to think I would ever do that.” He shook his head in disbelief. 

“Yes. Preposterous.” She feigned a smile and wondered how dense this lovely man was. 

Byron Pierpont, one of Colin’s mates from college tapped him on the shoulder, “Bridgerton, I am not one for formalities but I simply demand an introduction to this breathtaking woman.” Penelope’s eyes widened at the blonde-haired blue-eyed Adonis of a man that stood behind her friend. 

“Lord Pierpont, it has been ages! Oh.. this is my oldest friend Ms. Featherington.” He offered her name tentatively, knowing Pierpont had acquired a reputation in college for occasionally being raucous. To be fair to his friend, he was not the only one. 

The woman curtsied and smiled at him sweetly, “Lord Pierpont.” 

He bowed politely, “An honor Ms. Featherington. May I have this dance?” He held out his hand. 

“I would be delighted.” She took his hand freely without a solitary backward glance at Colin.

Lord Pierpont gave his friend an appreciative smile before he walked away to dance with Penelope. 

Colin stood alone, in awe of what just transpired. 

“Wha-what..?” He whispered and felt something within him stir. 

“Brother, who was that?” Daphne asked as both she and Simon approached with a drink in hand. 

“Oh hello, your Graces,” he gave a courtesy bow, “just an acquaintance from university.” 

“I have seen you dance with the Featherington girl many times through the years but never with a smile so wide.” Simon mused before he took a sip of his drink. 

“Mother says you plan to court her?” The Duchess requested confirmation of the facts since Violet tended to exaggerate prospective romances.

“Uh, yes. I do.” Her brother nodded. 

“Then why would you let another suitor dance with her?” Daphne pressed. 

“We are only courting. Not engaged.” Colin stated, exasperated by all the questions. He noticed Lord Pierpont and Penelope having a lovely time and the corners of his lips slanted downward ever so slightly. 

“Then perhaps you should work harder to hide that dreadful look on your face.” The Duchess simpered and the Duke squeezed her hand gently while holding back laughter. The youngest eligible male Bridgerton walked away to go get a drink, simultaneously frustrated and frazzled.


	3. Half Agony, Half Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first ball, continued. Penelope gets acquainted with her charming new suitor and attempts to ignore her feelings for Colin. Jealous Colin makes an appearance but is too obtuse to recognize what is happening beneath the surface.

“Colin never mentioned you at university. He probably wanted to keep your beauty all to himself.” Lord Pierpont gave her a smile of approval.

“Mr. Bridgerton is a longtime friend and has never displayed any romantic inclination towards me. Though I appreciate the sentiment.” She smiled back.

“He is a dear friend of mine as well but can be a bit obtuse. Certainly not worthy of your presence.” He continued to flirt. 

“And you are?” Penelope retorted with a coquettish grin.

“Not really. I’m willing to prove myself, though, if you’ll let me.” Lord Pierpont whispered in her ear somewhat seductively. 

“A-and how do you plan to do that?” She stuttered momentarily and felt her pulse quicken.

“Flowers, picnics, poetry, art galleries. Whatever it takes.” He answered simply. 

“That all sounds lovely.”

“Almost as lovely as you.” His eyes focused on her intently.

“Thank you. Tell me about yourself?” Penelope nervously changed the subject.

“Well, I was born and raised in Hampshire along the English channel. I am the oldest of three children and thus inherited the entire county from my father.”

“I imagine living by the water offers much peace and solitude.” She smiled at the thought. 

“Yes. It is a gift to be away from the crowded London city streets yet not too far from anything I require. I would love to show you someday.” 

Penelope nodded, “Perhaps someday.” 

“What about you Ms. Featherington?”

“There is not much to tell. My father was a Lord...I have two sisters. My mother is a bit eccentric as all mothers are.” She chuckled. 

“Your honesty is refreshing.”

“I find pretending to be someone I am not tiresome.” _Oh, that is ironic,_ she mused.

“If I may ask, what is your first name? If you have two sisters I will need to specify which Ms. Featherington I am calling upon tomorrow.” 

“Do not make promises you cannot keep, Lord Pierpont.” She teased before continuing, “It is Penelope.” 

“I am a man of my word, I assure you. A pleasure dancing with you Penelope.” He whispered her name as if it were a treasured secret and bowed politely as the dance ended. 

“Thank you, Lord Pierpont.” She curtsied and their eyes locked for a moment before they went separate ways.

Penelope scurried off to update her best friend in the corner, “Oh El, he is so handsome.” 

“Tell me everything!” Eloise prodded.

“He is Colin’s age, his name is Lord Pierpont. He owns the entire county of Hampshire. He has the most dazzling blue eyes and is incredibly charming.” She romanticized her new suitor.

A slightly less sober but not drunk Colin appeared, “Now that you’ve had your fun, are you ready to continue our ruse?” 

“Oh right, yes.” Penelope nodded.

“Have you no decency brother? We were engaged in conversation.” Eloise lectured, conveniently forgetting she interrupted his chat with mother just the other day.

“That is rich coming from you.” He snarked.

Eloise gasped, clearly offended. Penelope wanted to laugh but kept a straight face for her best friend’s benefit. 

The waltz was next, which had only become socially acceptable recently. Colin took her hand and playfully tugged her toward the dance floor, “Come along Pen.” 

“Are you trying to break my arm?!” 

“Sorry.” He blushed as he gently clasped one arm around her waist for the dance and connected his other hand to hers. 

“Lord Pierpont seems wonderful.” Penelope tried to ignore her racing heart and the warmth that radiated from his hand around her waist. 

“He is a decent fellow. But you deserve the best.” Bridgerton answered curtly.

“I quite like him. He suggested _you_ were unworthy of my presence.” She taunted.

“How dare he.” He mumbled quietly. “I suppose he is not wrong.” 

“Tell me then, who is worthy of my presence?” Penelope inquired exasperated. 

“I don’t know. Very few are.” Colin admitted candidly. 

“Thank you.” She blushed. 

“Lord Pierpont said he would call on me tomorrow.” The redhead brought the suitor up again. 

“I was not expecting someone to start courting you so soon.” He frowned. 

“What are you suggesting?!” Penelope questioned aghast. 

“I did not mean it _that_ way. I only meant he will have to wait until later in the season if we are going to continue our ruse. Plus other suitors may come forward.”

“Oh alright. When we danced, I mentioned you never demonstrated any romantic regard for me. Do you think he will suspect anything is awry?”

“I do not. But I may call on you tomorrow as a precautionary measure. What kind of flowers this time?” He smiled at her warmly and absentmindedly caressed her upper back with his knuckle while they danced. 

“I…” The tenderness in his smile and touch left her struggling to form words. 

“Are you alright Pen?” Colin’s brow furrowed and his eyes filled with concern. 

“I am fine. Bring bridal roses as they are a symbol of love and devotion. It will show everyone you are serious about our courtship.” She regained composure and felt the dull ache in her chest return. 

“Brilliant. What do you suppose Lady Whistledown will say about us?” He wondered. 

“I am not sure. She has rarely written about me specifically. I hope she does not mention how taken we look with each other. My mother does not need any more encouragement.” She sighed. 

“That would be a lark!” Colin laughed as he attempted to ignore Simon’s earlier comment on replay in his mind. “Lady Featherington is taking the news well then?” 

“Well is an understatement. She is planning the wedding already.” The redhead explained.

“I hope Whistledown mentions how dashing I look tonight.” He joked with an air of self-superiority. 

Penelope took a moment to look at him after avoiding it all night. She feared getting tangled up in the ruse but it was inevitable. He was aging like a fine wine and his eyes gleamed in a way that Lord Pierpont’s could never. “She will,” Penelope answered in a trance. 

“I doubt it...She will probably say how beautiful you look in that dress, though.” Colin added sincerely.

His words warmed her heart but she reminded herself not to take his compliment seriously since Colin was nice to everyone, “How much have you had to drink Col?”

“Just a glass...or three.” He answered truthfully, though he felt very sober. 

“Or three?” She chuckled as the song came to an end and they stopped dancing. “Let us go to the refreshment table and get you some water so you do not feel unwell in the morning.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Jane Austen quote for the title of this chapter seemed fitting. Thank you all so much for your comments, kudos, and support. It means the world to me! I had been struggling for awhile to find a topic to write about, then these two cuties came along when I was watching Bridgerton and inspired me.
> 
> Fun fact: I tried to find a regency era word for hungover but upon researching apparently there is no such word. They have about 17 word choices for "drunk" so I was sorely disappointed. Oh well!
> 
> Is Lord Pierpont sincere or an F-boy? Do we prefer these main character centered scenes with brief cameos or should I add in more side character moments? Thinking about adding some more Bridgerton siblings next chapter to spice it up. Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


	4. Three is a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some suitors arrive the day after the ball to court Penelope, Colin goes a little mad, and Lady Whistledown spills some piping tea.

The next morning came too early for Penelope who liked to sleep in before composing her twice-weekly Whistledown column. She preferred to wake to birds chirping but instead woke up to Portia’s squawking, “Wake up darling! Two suitors have arrived surprisingly early. Phillipa and I can only entertain them for so long.”

“Oh...OH!” Penelope leaped out of bed and headed over to her washbasin where she started to wash her face.

“That is the spirit. I am proud of you. Maybe you can persuade one of your less desirable suitors to marry your sister.” Portia suggested before heading back downstairs.

_Proud of me? Heavens, I certainly hope one of these suitors proposes to me by the end of the season._

The redhead smiled at the thought of two boys pursuing her as she washed up. Well... _technically_ one since Colin wasn’t pursuing her. But who knows!? Maybe _she_ would be the diamond of the season this year. People had always considered her the least desirable Featherington and for the longest time, she believed them. She was grateful for Eloise and Violet’s support throughout the years when Portia had been less forgiving. She did not blame her mother as Lady Featherington grew up in high society where everyone was expected to be perfect. Even Portia herself put on a show for others more often than not. 

She asked her maid to help her into a subtle champagne-colored dress that she splurged on the other day using some of her Lady Whistledown money. The maid fixed her hair so it was half up, half down. Penelope thanked her maid, added a hint of rouge to her cheeks, and put on her shoes. Once she descended the stairs, she entered the drawing-room where two _actual_ suitors awaited her. They both stood as she entered the room and bowed. She curtsied in response. One was Lord Pierpont and the other was surprisingly _not_ Colin, although his face seemed familiar. 

“Ms. Featherington. So lovely to see you again.” Lord Pierpont smiled and handed her a bouquet of purple lilacs. 

“These are gorgeous. Thank you, Lord Pierpont.” She took a moment to smell them and smiled back at him. He sat down on the settee. 

“Hello Ms. Featherington, I saw you across the ballroom yesterday and wondered why I had not noticed you before. I am the Duke of Hillshire, my family name is Lovell you can call me Lord Lovell," The other man stood up. 

“A duke?” Portia silently mouthed to Penelope as she stood behind the couch where the men sat.

“Hello Lord Lovell.” She nodded kindly but already disliked him. If she had seen him at so many dances, why had he not noticed her before? Maybe she was being too harsh... but Penelope knew that some men only pursued a woman after other suitors expressed interest. Almost following a trend of sorts. 

“Well, why don’t we take Lord Lovell into the morning room and get more acquainted with his Grace.” Lady Featherington fawned.

“I suppose that would be alright.” Penelope shot Lord Pierpont an apologetic glance. 

Lord Pierpont smiled accommodatingly as they left the room. He sat unaccompanied for a minute or two but then heard a knock at the door and wondered who it was. Colin was led into the drawing-room by a servant, with his bouquet of bridal roses in hand. He tried to smile politely at his _ex-friend_ but found it difficult to do so. 

“Bridgerton! Good to see you, although I am surprised.” Pierpont smiled as Colin took a seat next to him. 

“Pierpont,” he gave a curt nod, “Why are you surprised?”

“Well, Ms. Featherington thought you did not fancy her romantically.” 

“She is being modest. I _do_ fancy her romantically.” The second sentence felt sincere as it fell from his lips but he did not yet know it to be true. 

“Ah of course you do. She is beautiful and smart.” Pierpont chuckled. 

“I am fully aware. However, you only met her once... so what do you know?” Colin snarked, feeling something in his stomach churn. 

“I am the least of your worries, friend, she is currently in the other room with the Duke of Hillshire.” The Lord was unfazed by his friend's mood as Colin had a reputation for being protective over his family, friends, and potential romantic prospects in college. 

“A duke?!” The brunette man stood up and started pacing.

“Goodness man, are you alright?” His friend looked concerned. 

“I’m fine. _IT’s_ fine.” He attempted to convince himself and finally stopped pacing. _I’m worried about the ruse ending early, that’s all._ Colin sat down and made an effort to compose himself.

Finally, Portia, Penelope, and Lord Lovell returned to the drawing-room. 

“Well, it was lovely to meet you, Ms. Featherington. I do hope you will save me a dance at the next event," The Duke of Hillshire bid her farewell. 

Colin’s eyes narrowed at the Duke menacingly before he blinked excessively in an attempt to cover his impropriety, “Sorry I seem to have something in my eye.”

Penelope had the faintest smirk on her face from her friend’s dramatics but curtsied to Lord Lovell regardless, “Certainly your Grace.” Portia all too eagerly escorted him to the door. 

“Mr. Bridgerton, is your eye alright?” Ms. Featherington teased. 

“Perhaps he had a dagger in it,” Lord Pierpont suggested with a grin. 

Penelope chuckled and smiled. Colin frowned as he did not like someone else on the receiving end of her smile and laughter. Bridgerton sighed, looked down, and handed her the bouquet wordlessly. 

“I was only jesting. These are lovely, thank you.” She offered Colin a penitent smile, and he looked up at her with relief. She walked toward a side table and carefully put the flowers into an empty vase.

Portia returned to the room with a holier-than-thou air now that her daughter was being courted by a Duke, “Mr. Bridgerton, good day to you. You are third in line as Lord Pierpont was here first.” 

“Mother!” Penelope lectured her mother in a whisper. 

“Dearest he made you wait nearly ten years, certainly he can wait ten minutes,” Portia whispered back. Penelope’s eyes widened slightly but she nodded obediently, _her mother knew about her crush on Colin?_

“I understand.” He nodded. 

Portia led Pierpont and Penelope into the morning room. As they walked away she forced herself not to take a backward glance at her friend. She had an amazing suitor in Lord Pierpont if the courtship continued. Today was the day she needed to finally leave her childish dream of marrying Colin behind. Once in the morning room, Lord Pierpont and Penelope sat across from each other on opposing ornate floral patterned loveseats. 

“Thank you for having me in your home Lady Featherington. I think you and your family would like my estate by the water in Hampshire, though I have one closer to London that I currently reside at. Did your daughter tell you I inherited the entire county from my father?” He reluctantly boasted with the intent of gaining Portia’s approval. 

“Of course. It sounds lovely. I thought only Duke’s were in charge of entire counties?” Lady Featherington wondered.

“The circumstances were uncommon. My father was close with the King when he served as a general in the British Army. The king gave him an honorary title, complete with a deed to the entire county as a sign of his gratitude.” 

“Exceptional!” Portia sounded impressed.

“Ms. Featherington, will you save me two dances at the next event? I shan’t ask for three as I know it’s improper.” Lord Pierpont uttered the second statement in a mocking tone though only Penelope took notice.

“Of course. **_Never_ **three.” She played along before she added sincerely, “I can spare two dances for you.” 

Suddenly a boisterous wail came down the stairwell that sounded as if it were coming from one of the bedrooms, **“WHY NOT ME?!”** Phillipa was throwing a tantrum upstairs over her lack of suitors. Portia awkwardly cleared her throat, “Oh dear must be my other daughter's maid. She has these screaming fits from time to time but we keep her on because Phillipa claims she is the only one who does her hair right.” She chuckled nervously and excused herself to go angrily lecture her other daughter. 

Penelope tried to remain unfazed and Pierpont was too ecstatic about being left alone with a certain redhead to notice. 

“I am glad, though I prefer our dances are away from the dagger eyes of Mr. Bridgerton.” He grinned. 

She chuckled, “You are funny.”

“And you are beautiful.” He looked at her adoringly. 

“Thank you. Speaking of piercing gazes…” A blush rose to her cheeks although she felt cherished under his gaze, “Let us return to the drawing-room before Mr. Bridgerton goes mad.”

“I’m afraid it may be too late for that,” Pierpont admitted honestly, “but as you wish.” 

Once they relocated to the drawing-room, Colin looked deep in thought. He almost did not notice their return. 

“Should I stay until your mother returns?” Lord Pierpont offered because he wanted to protect Penelope from Mr. Bridgerton who seemed a little unhinged at the moment. 

“What are you implying?” Colin stood up agitated and started to square up with the blonde man. 

“Thank you but that will not be necessary. I assure you he would never do anything to harm me or my reputation.” The redhead explained. 

“Sit..and behave.” She commanded calmly. Mr. Bridgerton sighed and sat down with a grimace.

“As always a pleasure seeing you Lord Pierpont.” She smiled and curtsied. 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Pierpont kissed her gloved hand gently and took his leave. Ms. Featherington blushed and Colin thought of how she blushed when he kissed her hand just a few days earlier. _Had he been replaced already?_

“You are acting like a child and scaring the other suitors. What is wrong?” Penelope chided.

“I don’t like him.” He said simply with a shrug. 

“I thought he was your friend?” 

“Years ago.” 

“And you don’t like Lord Lovell either?” The redhead prodded.

“No.”

“Well that I understand.” Her countenance softened, “What is really troubling you?” 

“I do not want these men to hurt you..we are the oldest of friends. And our ruse cannot end so soon in the season.” He muttered, unconvinced by his own words. 

“I am fond of Lord Pierpont. I do not need you to protect me anymore, Colin. I will keep my word, you know that.” Penelope replied tenderly.

Colin felt disappointed in himself and did not know what had gotten into him, “You are right. I am sorry Pen.” 

“Thank you.” She felt relieved to know the chaos was over, “Go home and get some rest, you never were a morning bird.” 

“Tis’ true,” he smirked. “Farewell Ms. Featherington.” Colin stood up and winked flirtatiously. He waited for her to blush like she usually did but the blush never came. His heart dropped. 

“Farewell Mr. Bridgerton.” Penelope gave a pleasant smile and a soft wave. 

“Right, then. Goodbye.” He took his leave, got into his carriage, and wondered why he felt so sick. _Probably just hungry,_ he mused.

**Lady Whistledown Column 20 May 1820**

_Dances are both joyful and fearful occasions. One may enjoy a ball if they are on the dance floor, but worry if they have not danced with enough potential mates. Much like in the animal kingdom, everyone in society has a designated role to play at the ball. Women act demure while they wait for men to approach and men must find a way to be introduced to the lady they set their sights on. Some play their part gracefully, while others participate with reluctance and deem tradition to be outdated._

_The Duke and Duchess graced us with their presence and appeared cheery, although they retired early. Two adult Bridgertons still remain on the market this season, while it is rumored that two teenage Bridgertons desperately await entering society. Now that Benedict is happily married, his world traveler brother may be feeling pressure to put down roots. With whom you might ask? Perhaps Penelope Featherington, who he danced with twice. The redhead wore Bridgerton blue, which was likely no coincidence. The two made a dashing pair and appeared jubilant as they danced. However, a seemingly wealthy blonde suitor also sought out Ms. Featherington for a dance. No less than three carriages were spotted outside the Featherington residence today. While this writer cannot say for certain that all of the carriages were for the youngest Featherington, it should certainly place some pressure on one Colin Bridgerton._

_In other news, Cressida Cowper still seeks a suitable marriage prospect several seasons in while Eloise Bridgerton rejects every proposal that comes her way. The Queen will be at the next event of the season, which is sure to bring out the best and worst of the town._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued comments and kudos on this. I have never felt so inclined to update a fic so quickly, please continue to let me know your thoughts as I always appreciate the input. 
> 
> Lord Pierpont Fans may rejoice, he is not an F-boy. This chapter was so much fun to write, I started laughing multiple times at the chaos. I hope you guys enjoy :)


	5. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin’s jealousy continues to grow though he cannot fathom why. His two smartest siblings push him to finally grapple with his feelings for a certain redhead. Lord Pierpont continues to be the perfect suitor, but can he win her over?

Colin awoke the next morning in a decent mood and walked downstairs to the breakfast room where Violet and his three other younger Bridgerton siblings sat.

“Good morning family.” He said as he took a seat next to Gregory and promptly chowed down on his food. 

“Good morning darling!” Violet replied sweetly. She was reading an article of sorts though Colin could not immediately make out what it was. 

Gregory now around sixteen could not help but point out his brothers’ appetite, “Colin, did you acquire a parasite while abroad?” 

“I’m a growing boy!” He defended himself. 

“You’re 28…” Hyacinth reminded him. Eloise laughed. 

“Who is this Lord Pierpont? Is he as wealthy as Lady Whistledown says?” Violet questioned as she continued to read the Lady Whistledown column. Colin flinched at the mention of his bane. 

“Yes richer than us I am afraid, he was a friend in college. No longer though. May I see that?” He asked if he could view the column. Violet nodded and handed him the article. 

“Oh I am the world traveler brother...I quite like that.” He smiled before continuing to read, “Courting Penelope..yes, dashing pair...yes. Ugh, Pierpont only danced with her once…Pressure on one Colin Bridgerton?” He questioned aloud to himself.

“Do not worry dear, I am sure Penelope will choose you.” His mother reassured him. 

“I went over to Penelope’s yesterday evening for dinner and she seems quite enchanted by Lord Pierpont. I have not seen her this happy in a long time.” Eloise mentioned in a blasé manner although she clearly meant to rile her brother. Colin rolled his eyes and pushed away his plate, suddenly no longer hungry.

* * *

A week later it was time for the annual art gala. Colin was indeed feeling the pressure as Penelope had not been around the Bridgerton house at all lately. Probably busy getting courted by her other suitors, he figured. It was slowly driving him mad. He decided if there was a possibility he might lose Penelope he would make the most of the time they had left together. 

Penelope wore a lavender colored dress this time that complimented her hair and skin tone nicely. She saw Lord Pierpont at the refreshment table across the room and started to head in that direction but before she got too far, her second favorite Bridgerton blocked her way.

“There you are. You look lovely.” He smiled at her admiringly. 

“Thank you. I was just headed to speak with Lord Pierpont, however.” Penelope hinted.

“Have you forgotten about our ruse?” He teased. “Let him approach you,” Colin suggested. 

“I suppose that is fair. And it did slip my mind tonight.” She admitted.

“You wound me.” He playfully clutched his heart. 

“You are so dramatic.” She chuckled.

“Good evening Colin—Ms. Featherington. I hear my brother is finally courting you.” Benedict gave a nod of approval.

“Mr. Bridgerton.” Penelope greeted him with a curtsy, normally she would call him Benedict but since they were in public it might be considered improper. 

“Yes, I am courting her. Much to Ms. Featherington’s dismay.” Colin joked. 

“Where is Mrs. Bridgerton tonight, Mr. Bridgerton?” Ms. Featherington wondered. 

“She is nearing the end of her pregnancy so the doctor advised she remain at home. I offered to stay home but Sophie knew that I had been yearning to see this exhibit so she practically forced me to come.” Benedict explained. 

“Oh that is very sweet.” Penelope smiled at the thought of the married couple making sacrifices for each other. 

“ ** _You_ **are very sweet, my love.” Colin shot her a wicked grin. Ms. Featherington blushed, but reminded herself he was only putting on a show for Benedict. Colin felt relieved to know he still had some effect on her. 

Lord Pierpont approached and bowed to Ms. Featherington and both Bridgerton men, “Good evening Ms. Featherington and Bridgertons.” 

Both Bridgerton men bowed, one albeit reluctantly. 

Penelope curtsied and smiled, “Evening Lord Pierpont.”

“I was wondering if I might show you a painting I found that reminded me of you?” He offered her his arm. 

“Yes, I would like that.” She nodded, “Excuse me gentlemen. Wonderful to see you Mr. Bridgerton.” She offered a courteous smile to Benedict before linking arms with Lord Pierpont for just a moment while he led her away from them. 

“Looks like you are not the only one courting Penelope.” Benedict mused. 

“I feel sick every time _he_ comes around to speak with her.” He frowned. 

“That is only natural when you are courting someone.” Benedict shrugged.

“But we are not actually courting..I thought for sure Eloise would have told you,” Colin whispered under his breath.

“Eloise _did_ tell me. Fortunately I can keep a secret better than she can. Regardless we both know what you are too obtuse to admit.” The older brother answered. 

“What is that?” Colin seemed genuinely uncertain about what he referred to. 

“You care for her. As more than a friend. I can see it in your eyes when you look at her.” Benedict said knowingly. 

“I….” Colin gulped, “I cannot stop thinking about her but I worry it is too late.” 

“It may be too late, and if that is the case then I am sorry for you. You cannot know for certain, though, unless you tell her how you feel. Bridgertons do not accept defeat without putting up a good fight first.” His older brother reminded him. 

“How can I make it right?” The younger Bridgerton asked, hoping for more guidance. 

“That I cannot tell you. I would think long and hard before deciding. Whatever you do or say must demonstrate that you are serious.” He instructed candidly. 

——————

Lord Pierpont led Penelope over to a portrait of a renaissance era woman with red hair and curves. She was wearing a light blue dress and had ocean blue eyes. 

“She reminds me of you. The night I first saw you.” He reminisced. 

“She is beautiful.” Ms. Featherington answered as she admired the painting. 

“You are beautiful.” He stared at her. “Your smile, your wit, your laugh, those lips..”

“Lord Pierpont…someone could hear you.” A blush rose to her cheeks. He always made her feel desirable and worthy. For once, someone was seeking her out on their own accord, and doing it with fervor. She was not his last option or second choice. 

“I do not care. It is all true. You told me the night we met that it is tiresome pretending to be someone you are not. It resonated strongly with me. Lord Pierpont was my father. Call me Byron.” Pierpont suggested with a smile. 

“Okay.” Penelope felt alive, and emboldened, but words were escaping her, “Usually I have much more to say but I struggle to find the words when I am with you.” 

“I know it is early. No need to return the sentiment if you are not ready.” Byron replied kindly. 

“I am fond of you Byron, do not worry about that.” She bit her lip and glanced at the floor nervously. All the years of waiting for Colin made her cautious and guarded. She had been hurt and let down too many times before. 

“How long?” He sighed and frowned, as he picked up on her obvious hesitation. 

“What?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“How long have you fancied him?” Byron asked. 

“Fancied who..?” Penelope seemed confused. 

“Colin.” 

“Oh,” she relented, “We agreed not to pretend so I will speak the truth. Since I was a young girl. But he does not like me. Our whole courtship is a sham.” She whispered the last part. 

“A sham?” Pierpont sounded shocked. 

“Yes. He asked me to pretend to court him this season so his mother would stop pestering him to get married.” Penelope explained, internally lecturing herself for agreeing to his crazy scheme in the first place. 

“That idiot!” Byron cried and his jaw tensed up slightly. “Is he always so careless?” 

“Sadly yes. I am done waiting for him, though.” She looked up at Pierpont with hopeful eyes. 

“You are too good Penelope. Too good for him. Heavens knows too good for me also. Forget the ruse, let me court you this season?” Pierpont pleaded. 

“It is funny, you always say the right thing. Sometimes I wonder if you are a figment of my imagination.” Penelope admitted in earnest. 

“I am real. Just fortunate the words came out ungarbled this time,” he chuckled. She smiled at him warmly and he kissed her gloved hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Polin friends, thank you for all the love and support on this fic! It keeps me going and makes my heart happy. Chapter updates will probably be arriving less frequently starting today sadly as I go back to my studies this week.
> 
> However, I have chapter 6 up my sleeve already and it is a juicy one(!!) so if enough people comment I may end up posting that sooner rather than later. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know your thoughts in the comments :)


	6. Sparks Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Colin have important news to share with each-other and we all know how well that went last time...

“I have to speak with you,” Penelope approached Colin later that evening, not long after her conversation with Lord Pierpont.

”Oh good, I have something to tell you as well. Though I am not sure exactly how to say it..and it should probably be in private.” Colin admitted as he led her out towards the grounds of the garden.

“The ruse is off.” The redhead decided to speak first, given the last time they both had something important to share, he ended up taking the wind from her sails.

“That is actually what I wanted to speak with you about. I cannot hide under false pretenses anymore, Pen.” He nervously glanced up at her as they continued walking. 

“What do you mean?” She tensed up, wary of what he might say next. 

“This is real to me. Why do you think I acted so unreasonably last week?” He cautiously took a step closer to her, still uncertain of how she would react.

“Colin..I…” Her eyes teared up as she was offered what her heart had _(and if she was honest with herself, still currently)_ yearned for. The feelings were finally mutual but part of it felt like a cruel joke. What if he changed his mind? Also why **_now_ **? She had waited nearly a decade for him. Stealing glances, occasional dances, humorous conversations---everything but his romantic affection. Penelope was silent for a moment as she carefully weighed her options.

“I cannot bear to see Pierpont or anyone else court you. I hoped to come up with a more romantic way to tell you but it seems time is of the essence.” Colin explained with a timid smile. 

“Time is of the essence?” Something inside her cracked. She cackled bitterly and moved away from him. Nearly ten years she pined for him but Penelope refused to let him take her only other potential chance at happiness just because he was jealous. “I once harbored such feelings towards you but you cannot presume that I still feel the same.” Penelope lectured incredulously.

“You are right. I understand if I am too late. Lord Byron I am not.” He frowned slightly but tried to soften the mood with one of their inside jokes. She paid no mind to the joke as she was currently in a state of emotional disarray, “I will be exclusively courted by Lord Byron Pierpont from this moment on.” She answered firmly.

Colin winced as if she had physically slapped him, “I cannot sit idly by and watch you court someone who is not me!” 

“It can be done I assure you. You can and you must!” She stepped closer to him as if to confront him. Her comment hinted she unfortunately watched him pursue others that were not her. Her chest rose and fell a little faster and her cheeks were wet with tears. 

Colin’s gaze flickered with several emotions at once: sorrow, remorse, guilt, frustration ( _with himself_ ) and concern. 

“Penelope, I am _so_ sorry,” He hesitantly squeezed her hand and wiped away some of the tears on her cheeks. 

She softened for a moment before tensing up again and pulling her hand away, “Do not do that! Your charm has no effect on me anymore.” Penelope lied but her tone of frustration cloaked the statements inaccuracy.

“You are right. My apologies, that was highly improper. I will take my leave now.” His voice faltered and his eyes started to water though no tears fell. He bowed and started to walk away. 

“Wait Colin..” Penelope was angry but hated to see him in pain. Before she longed for him romantically, he was first and foremost, her friend. She reached for his hand to stop and console him without a second thought. He felt a twinge of hope in his heart as he turned around to face her. 

Colin now had a look in his eyes that Penelope had never seen before and it made her pulse quicken. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear quite seductively though almost pleading, “Grant me one kiss? I need to know what could have been and you should be completely sure before you make your decision.” Penelope shivered at his words. He was so close to her, she could only nod dumbly. The rest of her body froze in anticipation and all logic left her mind. Colin gently placed one arm around her waist and cupped her face with his other hand as he leaned in. Their eyes met and he eagerly closed the gap between their lips. 

His lips were soft but not as experienced as she imagined they would be. The spark was comparable to an entire sky full of fireworks. Penelope returned the brief kiss albeit somewhat nervously. It was her first kiss, after all. Colin pulled away with a soft grin on his face. He wanted more but did not want to overwhelm her or accidentally push her boundaries.

“Perhaps one more. Just to be certain.” Penelope suggested wittily before she leaned in for another.

“Smart girl,” he murmured before his lips found hers once again.

Colin deepened the kiss and played with a curl in her hair while their lips continued to move in unison. She claimed his mouth with fervor and he responded in turn. He gently pushed her up against an ancient Greek statue in the garden and added tongue to the kiss. Penelope squeezed his bicep with one hand and ran her other hand through his hair. He groaned softly. They kissed passionately for what felt like seconds and centuries simultaneously, reveling in every touch, kiss, and sigh.

Suddenly a loud familiar growl sounded from behind them. Then, one solitary word was shouted, “Enough!” The two quickly separated and stood at attention to face the consequences, now purposefully several feet apart from each other, though the messy hair and flushed cheeks remained. They both braced themselves for impact, knowing the tall brunette with sideburns would make them face reality. 

“Am I to duel and kill my own brother this time!?” Anthony scolded, mortified. He was getting too old for this, “You will marry her.” 

“Here lies the problem, brother, she will not marry me.” Colin surmised. 

“She must.” Anthony demanded.

“It was a mistake. No one else saw and even if they did only my reputation would suffer permanent harm. Not your family name, if that is what you are worried about,” She sighed, all too familiar with society’s gender based double standards.

“You are like family. As you said, it _is_ your family name that will suffer. I would feel awful if it were all because my idiot brother could not control his impulses.” The father-like figure replied. 

“Thank you, Anthony. I’m grateful, truly, but I am not interested in marrying Colin today or any other day for that matter.” Her cold exterior returned. 

“Well, that is not how it seemed a moment ago.” Colin said, a little smug. He knew that she would not have kissed him unless she felt _something_ for him. 

“Colin!” Anthony berated. 

“I am sure after that atrocious comment, you can understand why my answer is no.” Penelope shook her head in disbelief. 

“Yes, understandable.” Anthony nodded.

“Excuse me!” Colin took offense. 

“I will let this incident go given the fact no one else saw and you refuse to marry him. I want to make it very clear, however, that this absolutely _**cannot**_ happen again.” The older Bridgerton said firmly. Penelope agreed but Colin did not reply. 

“I will not give up,” Colin promised as he tried to make eye contact with her, “I will wait as long as I need to, do whatever it requires...there is no one else for me.”

Her heart pounded at his words, for it matched the sentiment she held toward him just a few years prior. Despite this, she averted his gaze. Penelope bit her lower lip, fixed her hair, and returned to the party. 

“It appears the tables have turned.” Anthony said with an almost imperceptible smirk.

“I suppose. I do not know how to change her mind.” Colin’s face fell.

“So you kissed her to convince her otherwise?” The brooding brother speculated. 

“My strategy was working until you interrupted.” He retorted cheekily.

“I am going to kill you.” Anthony was livid that Colin had the gall to make a joke at a time like this. 

“I cannot win Penelope over if I am dead but I appreciate the suggestion.” Colin rolled his eyes as they began to walk back toward the mansion where the art gala was being held.

“You are insufferable.” His older brother seethed. 

“You seem eager to take out your frustration and who am I to deny you. Perhaps you can use that anger to...how shall I say... **_dispose_ ** of Penelope’s other suitor?” The younger brother suggested with raised eyebrows. 

Anthony just glared at him.

“Right, of course not. I had to at least ask.” Colin shrugged before continuing with zero subtlety, “How are the Bridgerton finances looking lately?” 

His brother sighed, “How much do you need?”

“Enough to buy an entire garden full of flowers.” Clearly, operation: _Get Penelope to Fall for Him Again_ was afoot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments and encouragement! It always makes sharing my work less nerve wracking. I promised a quick update but as I mentioned before, this is the last chapter I have fully written so the next chapters may not come as quickly. I hope you enjoy some of the Simon/Daphne parallels here. History does repeat itself sometimes! 
> 
> What are your thoughts?! Let me know in the comments.


	7. Stuck in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red  
> Violets are blue  
> Colin causes trouble for everyone  
> Penelope, Portia, Pierpont, and the servants too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there would not be quick updates but writing has been such a good outlet for me even in the midst of back to school. So thankful for all your support, comments, and kudos. I realized the other day that this reads a bit like a comedic soap opera sometimes but it’s fiction and I wanted to have fun with it lol. Enjoy :)

Penelope awoke the day after the art gala with a pit of guilt in her stomach. Lord Pierpont had been kind and was everything she ever hoped for in a suitor. Now she was the one undeserving of him. She wished Colin did not have an effect on her anymore, but clearly, he did. Whether she cared to admit it or not. Byron called on Penelope first thing that morning, and she attempted to act normal. He brought her flowers again. She felt compelled to tell him the truth but could not do so with Portia in the room. He seemed a reasonable man and if they were to continue courting she could not in good conscience hide what transpired between her and Colin. Regardless of her desire to be honest with him, he left the Featherington residence none the wiser. 

Colin felt awful as well, but for an entirely different reason. He had hurt one of the only people who had always been there for him. Penelope laughed at all his jokes, encouraged him to follow his dreams, and made every mandatory event more fun. He considered her his dearest friend and confidant. He’d always thought highly of her and cared for her but was not mature enough to realize there was more there. Colin was once foolish enough to think he loved Marina but he barely knew her. This time he _knew_ it was real and he would not give up without a fair fight. His first stop of the day would be the flower shop, though he figured he might have to visit at least two due to the large quantity he hoped to purchase.

Later that afternoon Penelope sat at her desk and attempted to work on her next Lady Whistledown column. For the first time in forever, she could not think of what to write about. So caught up in her own drama the night of the art gala, she had little time to observe anyone else's. She supposed she could take a break, she mused, before putting her quill down with a sigh. Whistledown had never _not_ put out a column on time, but perhaps it would keep people guessing and make the next column more impactful. 

The redhead went to go look out the window, hoping the serene small garden in the side yard might quiet her mind. Suddenly she heard several horses trotting on the cobblestone and scurried over to the front window to see what was going on. Colin exited one of the carriages, with three additional others in tow. She had several questions but they were quickly answered when the footman of each carriage opened the coaches and started carrying absolutely giant red and coral rose arrangements and leaving them next to the front porch. Her mouth was agape as they started piling up near the front porch, taking up a great deal of space. There must have been 25 of the oversized bouquets so far and the carriages were only half empty. After he finished giving the men instructions, Colin finally noticed her standing at the window watching. He shot her an endearing smile and a wink. 

Penelope shook her head before closing the curtain. She was annoyed, if he honestly thought flowers could make up for all the hurt he caused he was wrong. The gesture was thoughtful and likely expensive but buying her love would not work. Colin frowned when she closed the curtain. He hoped the roses would make her smile a little. It was no matter, he knew they were meant to be. And he figured somewhere deep down Penelope knew it too, otherwise, she wouldn’t have kissed him back. It was his job now to remind her of why she fell for him in the first place. 

He knocked on the door to the Featherington residence, and Portia opened the door quickly. Obviously, she’d heard the commotion. Typically a servant would open the door but Lady Featherington received strict guidance from Penelope that under no circumstances was she to let Colin know she was on the premises.

“Mr. Bridgerton.” She replied with a forced smile. 

“Lady Featherington,” Colin greeted politely with a bow, “I am here to see Ms. Featherington.” 

“She is visiting a distant cousin in the country who is very ill.” Lady Featherington replied with a look of steel. 

“Lady Featherington, with all due respect, I just saw her through the window. I only need a moment of her time…”

“You dare accuse me of lying in my own home?!” Portia admonished and started to back away from the door, preparing to shut it in his face. 

“Sorry. It’s quite important. I come to ask for Penelope’s hand in marriage. I do not want nor expect a dowry.” Colin said quickly and it certainly caught her attention. Portia gawked and she now faced an inner battle. Tell the truth since she deeply wanted all her girls to marry soon, or respect Penelope’s wishes?

Ultimately Portia sighed, “You have my permission but she refuses to speak with you and I am afraid not even her dearest mother can change her mind. Pierpont is a wealthier suitor than you so it would be unwise of me to tell her to accept the first proposal…”

“Right. I understand.” He looked disappointed but nodded. 

“Penelope is not like other women, she cares little for wealth or exuberant spending. If you are going to apologize, better to take a more personalized approach. Flowers are generic.” Lady Featherington blatantly admitted that his gesture was lackluster. 

A lightbulb went off in Colin’s head when she said that, “..Of course! Thank you Lady Featherington.” He bowed before almost running back to his carriage with a clear idea of what grand gesture would be next. 

* * *

The next day Lord Pierpont visited the Featherington residence again and invited Penelope to promenade at the local park. She accepted and figured it would at least allow them some time to speak away from the prying eyes and ears of her mother. They took separate carriages and Penelope brought her maid with her to chaperone. It was midday and a small town so propriety would be required. Once Byron and she began walking together at the park, he asked a question that he feared the answer to, “Forgive me, Penelope, but who were all those roses from?”

“Oh...the roses were from Colin.” The redhead grew nervous as his name fell from her lips. It was time to come clean. 

“I thought it was all just for show?” Byron inquired. 

“As did I.” Penelope mumbled. 

“I should have known he would wise up eventually. The jealous suitor act at your home the other day seemed too convincing.” Lord Pierpont chastised himself aloud. 

“I..I have an important matter to discuss with you. Unfortunately, it involves Mr. Bridgerton.” Ms. Featherington chose her words carefully, trying to err on the side of formality. 

“Oh no... You have decided to marry him?” He looked distraught. 

“No! Not at all.” She shook her head vigorously. 

“Then it cannot be worse than that..” The man breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I fear it may be. Colin and I spoke the other evening at the gala in the garden and he told me about his newly discovered affection for me. I was sad and angry. I cannot recall exactly how it occurred but well....he kissed me.” Her heart raced nervously as she tried to explain. 

His eyes widened in shock and he balled up his fists, “He took advantage of you?!” 

Penelope gulped, she mistakenly thought the hard part was over, “Not exactly. I kissed him back.” 

“Nonsense! You were emotional. You said it yourself.” Pierpont refused to believe that Colin was not at fault, even if Penelope consented. He felt certain Bridgerton preyed upon her in a vulnerable state.

“I feel terrible Byron. You’ve been so kind to me.” She frowned deeply and avoided eye contact with him. 

“It is alright darling...but I may have to duel Mr. Bridgerton now on behalf of your honor,” Byron answered with resolve. 

“No please don’t do that!” Penelope pleaded a little too eagerly. She did not want any harm to come to Colin. She realized her misstep and tried to sound more blasé this time, “It is really not necessary.” 

Suddenly a familiar figure appeared alongside them. Colin had convinced one of the Featherington servants to tell him where Penelope was. He spoke pleasantly as if he had not come with the intent of interrupting their afternoon, “Good day Ms. Featherington. Lord Pierpont. Such a lovely day for a stroll…isn’t it?”

Penelope’s eyes signaled to Colin that he was in danger, “You should leave.”

“Yes, you should.” Pierpont glared at his competition and stood in front of Penelope protectively. 

“What have I done?! Just stopping by to say hello to two dear friends.” Colin said innocuously. 

“You dare show your face here?! I could kill you. In fact, I just might.” Byron growled. 

“You told him..?” Colin sounded shocked. “He could ruin you with that information!” 

“You are the one who sullied her reputation due to your lack of self control! Not I.” The blonde man admonished with clenched teeth and fists as he approached his competition. Colin’s eyes filled with fire and he was ready to lunge at any moment. 

“Please..stop.” Penelope grew pale, she had barely eaten since the kiss. The stress of the entire situation made her nauseous, and the guilt from enjoying the kiss only worsened the effect. She felt like she might faint. 

Colin snapped out of his anger and rushed to her side, “Pen, are you okay?” He gently grabbed her arm to steady her. 

Penelope started fanning herself, and she was gasping for breath. It was a relatively warm summer day. 

“Now look what you’ve done!” Pierpont shook his head as he held Penelope’s other arm, also worried she might lose her footing. 

“Breathe. It is alright, I am right here.” Colin soothed

Penelope shut her eyes and took some deep breaths. When she finally reopened them, a pair of green eyes gazed back at her with concern. Those eyes made her feel comforted and safe. Her heart faltered momentarily for he looked like the picture of devotion in that moment. The corners of her lips tilted upwards ever so slightly, betraying her initial plan to act cold towards him. Colin smiled reassuringly at her.

Pierpont grew frustrated as he watched this, “We are all set, now, Mr. Bridgerton. Surely your intrusion caused enough trouble. _I_ will escort her to the carriage and follow her home to make sure she receives appropriate care.” 

“Is that alright with you?” Colin asked reluctantly. While he hated Pierpont, he could definitely be trusted to get her home safely. Penelope simply nodded in response, not in the mood to referee any more shouting matches between her two suitors. 

“Right then. Get some rest.” Colin bowed, grabbed his hand in hers for just a moment and gave it a friendly pat before leaving, so as not to cause any more tension. Penelope noticed something in her hand after Colin released it. He had given her something. It felt like a piece of paper. _Maybe a note?_ It would have to wait until she got to the carriage. She kept her hand clutched tightly over the note and hoped Pierpont wouldn’t notice as he began to escort her to the carriage. 

Penelope’s maid finally approached when she noticed her mistress in distress. The young woman had been gossiping with the footman. There was a gambling pool among the servants about which suitor Penelope would marry. 

“Sorry Ms. Featherington! Is everything alright?” The maid asked.

“Yes quite. I just need some rest, I think.” Ms. Featherington answered unconvincingly and patted her maid’s hand gently as if to thank her for the concern. She slyly slipped the note into her maid’s hand with a gracious smile before returning her attention to Lord Pierpont. 

“Unfortunately I have some business out of town tomorrow and I will be gone until sometime next week. I have something very important to ask you upon my return, though,” He said with a very handsome smile. 

“You are wonderful Lord Pierpont but I am unworthy of your kindness. Sadly Mr. Bridgerton still occupies a portion of my heart and letting you continue to court me seems unfair.” Penelope said with a frown. 

“He is a bloody idiot Penelope! Do you really want someone who took years to discover how amazing you are? I knew in one night.” He stared at her sincerely with his blue eyes and Penelope knew that he had a point.

“And you are sure you can forgive my transgression?” The redhead said vaguely so as to avoid any suspicion from the servants. 

“It is already forgotten. I planned to wait until my return...but...will you marry me?” Byron took out a velvet engagement ring box from his coat pocket and got down on his knees. He opened the box and looked at her with hopeful eyes. 

“Oh..I…” Penelope’s jaw dropped at the large diamond and she could not form words. Her maid looked quite distraught (though no one else but the footman noticed) as she had just bet the majority of her meager savings on Colin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Whistledown get her writing groove back? What will Penelope say to Pierpont’s proposal? Will the maid lose her money because she bet on the wrong suitor? What’s written on the piece of paper that Colin snuck Pen? 
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger! Let me know your predictions, thoughts, and opinions in the comments.


	8. Two Hearts Cease to Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope responds to a proposal that has the opportunity to ruin her maid's life. Eloise is missing Lady Whistledown, so she recruits a glum Colin to help unearth the identity of the long-time gossip columnist.

Penelope had no idea how to respond, but after a long enough pause she spoke from the heart,  “I...I am honored and flattered Byron but an engagement is very serious.” 

He frowned but tried not to let his voice falter, “Yes, that is the point of an engagement.” 

“You are handsome, kind, witty. Everything I ever wanted," even she sounded unconvinced.

The maid’s eyes widened in fear since she was still on the precipice of financial ruin.

“Is that a yes?” Byron asked hopefully. 

“I want to…,” Penelope answered softly before continuing, “but I cannot.”

The maid subtly smirked at the footman from the sidelines, wordlessly bragging about her conquest. She knew her mistress better than anyone, and Penelope  _ adored _ Colin. 

“Because of the bloody idiot?” Pierpont closed the ring box and stood up devastated. He dusted himself off hoping to reclaim any ounce of dignity that remained. 

“Yes. My...uh  _ the  _ idiot.” Penelope misspoke but promptly corrected herself. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Pretending not to care for him was terribly difficult. She was in love with an idiot. But he was  **_her_ ** idiot.

“I am sorry and so thankful for your company and courtship.” The redhead added so as not to seem ungrateful. 

“I thank you for your honesty. The summer season is not even halfway done and yet I may return to Hampshire for respite. Or if we are being honest, to nurse my wounds in private,” He offered a polite chuckle though it lacked its usual warmth. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me,” he gently placed a kiss on her hand. 

She smiled sadly, “Whoever you end up marrying will be quite lucky. I wish you all the best Byron.” 

“You as well.” He bowed courteously before leaving. Despite the fact Penelope almost fainted earlier, the relief that washed over her at that moment made her feel like a new person. 

The maid helped her mistress into the carriage gleefully, and once they were seated the sulky footman closed the door. 

“I do think you made the right choice madame,” the maid smiled reassuringly and handed Penelope the note from Colin. The redhead was caught off guard by the maid’s impromptu comment but nodded anyway. Penelope opened the folded piece of paper and began to read it:

Dearest Pen,

Since you will not speak with me, maybe you will listen to Lord Byron instead...

There is a Form on which these eyes

Have fondly gazed with such delight---

By day, that Form their joy supplies,

And Dreams restore it, through the night.

There is a Voice whose tones inspire

Such softened feelings in my breast,

I would not hear a Seraph Choir,

Unless that voice could join the rest.

There is a Face whose Blushes tell

Affection's tale upon the cheek,

But pallid at our fond farewell,

Proclaims more love than words can speak.

There is a Lip, which mine has prest,

But none had ever prest before;

It vowed to make me sweetly blest,

That mine alone should press it more.

There is a Bosom all my own,

Has pillow'd oft this aching head,

A Mouth which smiles on me alone,

An Eye, whose tears with mine are shed.

There are two Hearts whose movements thrill,

In unison so closely sweet,

That Pulse to Pulse responsive still

They Both must heave, or cease to beat.

There are two Souls, whose equal flow

In gentle stream so calmly run,

That when they part---they part?---ah no!

They cannot part---those Souls are One.

Most assuredly and fervently yours, 

Colin

Penelope's eyes teared up while reading it. It was a beautiful poem and she felt similarly. For as long as she could remember, she'd felt a strong pull towards him. But..his change of heart still seemed sudden and she needed to be sure he was certain. 

“I request that you not breathe a word of this to anyone. As far as the ton' knows Pierpont is away on business. I count on your discretion and will pay you kindly for it.” She said candidly. 

“Yes, miss! Not a word.” The maid nodded eagerly. She was going to be doubly wealthy now. 

——-

“It’s been over a week since Lady Whistledown’s last column…” Eloise harrumphed as she sat in the study with Colin. 

“Who cares?” Colin sighed glumly as he chugged a glass of whiskey.

“There is no need to be rude just because you have lost the love of your life to another man. I tried to warn you.” She shrugged. 

“She isn’t the love of my life..,” he replied defensively as if by reflex since he had avoided his true feelings for so long. “Oh..right. She is,” Colin smiled wistfully when he realized he could openly proclaim that fact to everyone  _ except  _ the woman he adored. 

“Cheer up brother. Maybe the poem will change her mind. Plus, mother is right, Pen has always had a soft spot for you. In the meantime...read some of these Whistledown columns for me, I need a fresh pair of eyes.” Eloise instructed as she handed him the article clippings. 

“Alright fine, what do you know so far?” He reluctantly began to read an older Lady Whistledown column. 

“She is someone who evades attention and escapes others' notice. Yet is quick-witted...Whistledown always tells the truth, even when it is an ugly one.” She summarized her hunches. 

Something in Colin jolted awake at Eloise’s description and he stood up abruptly. 

“I need the most recent column!” He demanded. 

“Well well, I thought you were not interested in uncovering her identity.” His sister smirked. 

“Eloise, please!” 

“Fine, here,” she handed it to him with an eye roll. 

He frantically grabbed the column and reread the words “dashing pair.” He had said the word dashing directly to Penelope the night of the ball. The redhead jokingly mentioned that she hoped the column would not hint at how enamored they looked and yet that was  _ exactly  _ what Whistledown suggested. There was no way this was a coincidence. He also recalled how she tried to warn him about Marina a mere week before the column announced she was pregnant with someone else’s child...an ugly truth. He was certain now. Penelope loved him so much that she compromised her family’s reputation and risked her friendship with Marina to protect him from making a terrible mistake. 

“...Is there anyone quick-witted we know who typically watches from the shadows but was recently thrust into the spotlight?” Colin inquired forthrightly. 

“Hm...” Eloise tapped her chin as if in deep thought. It took a moment before her eyes flashed with recognition and her jaw dropped, “It cannot be." 

She shook her head ultimately in disbelief that her best friend managed to successfully keep such a tremendous secret from her for all these years,  “but that means all those years ago that she tarnished her  _ own  _ family’s name!” 

“For my sake.” He added in awe, shocked at the sacrifice she made for him. 

“That is quite beautiful and profound,” Eloise sniffled and held back a tear, “If you don’t marry her I just might.”

“I have to go to her. And this conversation  _ never  _ happened.” Colin emphasized in a serious tone. 

“Now? It is late!” Eloise reprimanded. 

He waved her off and rushed down the stairs without a second to spare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Polin crew! Thank you for the comments and kudos as always. Sorry about the long cliffhanger, as mentioned things have been busy. I do not storyboard or plan my plot like a lot of authors do, I just kind of write what feels natural. Hopefully it is enjoyable for you all regardless haha.
> 
> This fic may end up being closer to 12 or 13 chapters when all is said and done, not sure yet. The next chapter is a little spicy so be prepared for some romance as well as some drama. Let me know what you think :) Always eager to hear your thoughts.


	9. I Hate to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ingredients: Romance, spice, and a hint of angst.

Colin arrived at the Featherington house fairly quickly but left his carriage a few hundred feet from the front gate so that the horse trotting would not alert anyone of his presence. He knew it would be considered improper to see Penelope this late but truthfully he did not care. He had to confront her about his discovery...and he definitely had no ulterior motive of professing his undying love towards her.  
_  
Not at all.   
_

Her lodgings were adjacent to the side yard and there was a door that allowed her to walk out onto the patio for some fresh air whenever she pleased. Colin knew this of course so he scaled the rather tall garden entryway and knocked timidly at first, not wanting to accidentally wake the whole household. When no one answered, he gradually made his knock louder. Penelope awoke from her slumber, turned on a gas lamp, and opened the door. As she wiped the sleep out of her eyes and yawned she said, “Eloise, it’s late, what are you doing here?”

“Wrong Bridgerton,” Colin replied with a small smile. 

Her eyes shot open at the sound of his voice, “What are you doing here?!” She whisper screamed at him. 

“I  _ know.”  _ He said bluntly. 

“You know what?” She gulped nervously.  _ Had he discovered that she rejected Pierpont’s proposal?  _

“Who you are…” Colin answered as if that cleared everything up, before continuing in a whisper when she still appeared confused, “Lady Whistledown.” 

Penelope let out a soft laugh but the shiftiness of her eyes betrayed her, “Colin what a barb!” 

“You cannot hide from me anymore.” He answered seriously. 

Penelope sighed and she put the lamp down on a side table. She ensured the coast was clear outside, tugged him into her room, and shut the door behind them. 

“I was not expecting such a warm reception,” He smirked at her only to be met with a glare. 

“Fine...I  _ am  _ Lady Whistledown.” Penelope admitted candidly. Honestly, she just wanted to tell  _ someone  _ after keeping the secret for so long, “What of it?” 

“Yesterday I did not think it possible for me to love you more, how wrong I was,” Colin smiled at her adoringly. 

She felt her heart race at his words as his other declarations had been romantic but never specified love, “...you aren’t cross with me?” The woman wondered. 

“Cross? You ruined your family’s reputation just to protect me. Plus you are a brilliant writer who kept your identity a secret for so long.” He said encouragingly. 

“I did not want Marina to deceive you, that is true. But if I am honest, I wanted you for myself. Perhaps you would have been happy with her…” Penelope frowned feeling guilty. 

“I barely knew her. You saved me from a terrible mistake,” he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm tenderly. An inkling of a smile played at the corners of her lips. 

“How did you uncover this?” She could not understand how the man who was blissfully unaware of her feelings for almost a decade could also be the one to discover her biggest secret. 

“Eloise described who she believed Lady Whistledown to be, the description matched you perfectly. You are the only one smart enough in this town to pull it off and the writing has your wit and humor throughout it. Also dashing was  _ my  _ word of choice which you stole,” Colin teased. 

“..Do not turn this around on me, I am mad at  _ you.  _ Compliments will not work. _ ”  _ She lectured feebly. 

“Oh. Right.” He frowned. “What about the poem? I had planned to recite it in your foyer loudly until you were embarrassed and annoyed enough to come out of hiding but Pierpont ruined that plan.” Colin sighed. 

“The poem was fine…” She remained stoic, “You are determined to make a fool of yourself, aren’t you?” Penelope mused in a lighter tone. 

“Well, I have to grab your attention somehow. I hoped you would like the poem. I knew exactly which one I wanted to write but it took hours to find Byron’s anthology in our presently unalphabetized library,” he frowned and looked down. 

She reluctantly grabbed his hand and could not help but soften slightly, “I liked the poem. It was lovely.”

His eyes filled with hope and he kissed her hand, “You are lovely.” 

“Colin stop…” She blushed. 

“It is the truth and I want to shout it from the rooftops,” he grinned dumbly before it morphed into a mischievous smirk, “But perhaps I better not, for I too, would quite rather have you all to myself.”

“Oh..” Her blush deepened. 

“Regarding the matter of “all to myself,” Have I convinced you to marry me yet?” He asked dubiously. 

“You have not.” She said with a resoluteness that made Colin concerned. 

“Have you chosen him?” He whispered lowly as he took a step closer and nervously caressed her hand, fearing her answer. 

“I have not made a decision yet.” Penelope felt bad for lying but wanted to make sure he would not run at the first sight of trouble. After all, he had made her wait 8 years. 

“I understand...will you at least allow me the opportunity to convince you?” He whispered before he gently moved her hair out of the way and started to tenderly kiss her neck. 

“Oh..” She gasped and shut her eyes, shocked that a few kisses on the neck could make a person weak in the knees. “But w-we promised Anthony,” Penelope stuttered out. 

“ **_You_ ** promised Anthony,  **_I_ ** did nothing of the sort.” He nibbled on her neck gently.

She groaned and lectured him half-heartedly, “You are terrible...” 

“And you are perfect,” He started to kiss down her neck with more fervor until he eventually reached the top of her chest where the lining of her white peasant nightgown was. 

She groaned, “Kiss me.” 

“That is what I am doing, love.” He paused and looked up at her with a curious expression. 

She rolled her eyes and gently guided his head up so it was at eye level with hers once again, “I meant here.” Penelope pecked the corner of his lips to tease him. He gasped and quickly kissed her deeply full on the lips. She sighed happily into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist.   


In-between kisses he asked, “So you.. will not marry me... but you will kiss me?” 

She frowned when he brought up marriage again and pulled away, “That is correct. After all, Lord Pierpont did propose the other day at the park,” she said with the intent of riling him a bit. 

“He what?! I will not permit you to marry him!” Colin rebutted immaturely. 

“Permit me?” She breathed bitterly. 

“Yes, you heard me! I forbid it.” He crossed his arms. 

“Forbid it?!” Penelope questioned again incredulously, stepping closer to him as if to challenge him. 

“I. Forbid. It.” He closed the gap between them more and looked at her with fiery eyes. The heat rising between them was too much to ignore. She was speechless and her voice caught in her throat for she recognized that same look in his eyes from the night in the garden. Before either one knew what was happening they were entangled in a most passionate kiss. 

He pressed her against the wall and she gasped. Penelope returned the kiss eagerly, nibbling on his lower lip gently. She clutched his waist and drew him nearer to her before whispering in between kisses, “I detest you.” 

“If this is how you act when you detest me then I look forward to when you love me.” He smirked before he leaned down to place kisses on her neck somewhat roughly, this time. 

“Colin,” She groaned and ran a hand through his hair. He pressed himself against her gently as he continued his ministrations on her neck. He returned his attention to her lips but his kiss was softer this time. Thanks to the reduced heat of the kiss she was able to regain enough sense to pull away. 

“Perhaps you should go. It is late.” She fanned herself and put some distance between them. 

He frowned, “Alright. When can I see you again?” 

“I do not know.” The redhead replied coyly. “Is Lady Whistledown’s identity safe?” 

“Yes. It is our secret. One among many to come,” He said sincerely and she smiled softly in response. 

“Please do not allow Pierpont to steal any kisses from you. Let me at least be the sole recipient of those if I am to compete against him for your love,” he suggested playfully, but his blood boiled at the thought of Pierpont and Penelope kissing. 

“Goodnight Colin,” she sounded annoyed and opened the door as if to usher him out. 

“Bye Pen,” he kissed her hand, shot her a smile, and took his leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the supportive kudos and comments, as always it makes writing more fun when I know that I have other people to chat about Polin with lol. 
> 
> I promised a quick-ish update since I accidentally ended last chapter on a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed the hint of spice and angst in this chapter, let me know what you think in the comments :)


	10. Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Colin fumbles to find the right words to tell Penelope how he really feels. Meanwhile she struggles to let go of the past hurt Colin has caused.
> 
> Side Character Extras:  
> Lord Pierpont is given a new nickname by his dearest friend.  
> Eloise is tasked with a special job at the midsummer ball.  
> A much needed additional "poor Anthony" moment.

Colin stopped by the Featherington residence a few times that week hoping to see Penelope but the redhead had instructed her mother to say she was “out with another suitor,” although it was untrue. Since it had been a few days since Colin had seen Penelope, he was beyond ecstatic when he spotted her at the midsummer ball nearly a week later. He feared losing her to Lord Pierpont and deeply regretted introducing them in the first place. 

“Ms. Featherington, either you are slighting me or your itinerary is fully booked.” He teased before he bowed politely.

She curtsied and replied vaguely, “My apologies. I have had other obligations to attend to.” 

“With your other suitor..? Speaking of which, where is Lord _Sneer_ pont?” He asked with a grimace. 

“You know that is not his name..” she sighed and forced herself not to smile at his jest, “He is out of town on business.” 

“Then fortune has favored me today. Can I convince you to reserve three slots for me on your dance card?” Colin inquired with a hopeful smile. 

“Three is quite improper and practically implies engagement.” Penelope attempted to feign indifference.

“No more improper than what we did the other evening..” He whispered with a mischievous smirk. 

“Mr. Bridgerton!” She lectured quietly.

“I believe the rule is that three dances symbolize engagement, but only if they are successive.” He attempted to change her mind. 

“Perhaps,” Penelope responded coyly. 

“Well, at least it is not a no.”

“You drive me mad.” She rolled her eyes though a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. 

“I am honored to be the cause of your vexation for poignant barbs are preferable to being ignored.” Colin offered his hand to her. 

She took his hand and chuckled in amusement as they headed towards the designated dancing area in the ballroom, “If I was ignoring you I would not be dancing with you at all this evening...I thought Eloise was the dramatic one.”

“It runs in the family,” he answered candidly before he wrapped one arm around her waist as they began to dance, “I have missed you, though.” 

“And I…” Pen started to speak but refused to finish her sentence because she did not want to lose her resolve. It was terribly difficult for her to stay mad at him. 

“...You. And I you.” He finished the sentence for her, a bit shocked at her almost admission. She blushed but did not say anything back, unwilling to confirm his suspicions. 

“You are running from the inevitable.” Colin mused as he subtly caressed her back with his knuckle while they danced the waltz. 

“I am not,” Penelope avoided his gaze, nervous her eyes might give away how profoundly the gentlest of his touches affected her. 

“You are. I assure you I have a fair amount of experience in that area. Except you are wise enough to understand what is happening…whereas I was not,” he offered her a remorseful smile. 

She finally let her eyes meet his, “So your affection for me did not appear overnight?” 

“Of course not. Wherever I traveled...Greece, Rome, France—you were always the first person I corresponded with. I did not fully understand then why I wanted to share every small detail with you. I do now.” He admitted shyly. 

“Your words are kind but they do not remedy the hurt you caused…” The redhead quickly looked away again, not wanting him to be privy to her vulnerability.

“Nor would I expect them to. I cannot change the past but I plan to make up for it tenfold. Marry me?” Colin asked hopefully. 

“Why do we have to rush to get married?” Penelope inquired, she wondered if marrying him meant giving up Lady Whistledown. 

“So I can brag to everyone about my beautiful intelligent wife.  _ And _ ...so we can spend every day doing more of what we did last week in your bedchamber,” he smirked. 

She blushed before whispering, “And hypothetically speaking... if I were to accept, what would become of Lady Whistledown?” 

“Perhaps you could write something that doesn’t require you to hide your true identity?” He suggested.

“Who would want to read Penelope Featherington? Lady Whistledown is my legacy.” The redhead answered firmly, although still in a hushed tone. 

“I will make it my mission to ensure the entire world listens to you.” He replied earnestly. 

“Your mission?! No one has ever taken me seriously. Aside from Eloise, who I thank heavens for every day, I was always invisible...even to you,  _ especially _ to you.” Penelope’s eyes grew watery though no tears fell. 

He frowned and his heart ached. Colin hated that he had unintentionally caused her pain, “You were never invisible to me. I saw you.”

“Yes, maybe as a friend.” She answered in annoyance. 

“I always loved you. I just did not realize I was  _ in  _ love with you...I am sorry it took me so long to open my eyes,” He squeezed her hand tenderly as they continued to dance and his eyes were full of remorse. 

“I am sorry too...” She shook her head and pulled away from the dance once she had regained her composure. Penelope walked outside, hoping to get some fresh air on the terrace.

Colin did not take the hint. He followed her like a lost puppy and gently placed a hand on her back to comfort her, “I am sorry I hurt you and I am sorry that I was a complete fool. But you make me better. You always have.” 

“That is all I am, then? Someone who helped you realize it was time to grow up?” She retorted resentfully as she turned around, though her weary eyes told an alternative story of insecurity and fear. 

“No, that is  **_ not _ ** what I meant. The words are failing me….” He felt her slipping away and he did not know how to fix the mess he made.

“Just say what you mean, please,” she pleaded.

“I say and sometimes do  ** dreadfully ** stupid things, but if you marry me you can be angry for as long as you need and yell at me whenever I’m being an idiot—I know I’ll deserve it. I just want you... forever.” He whispered as he gently squeezed her hand. 

Penelope’s lip quivered at his declaration and a single tear finally fell from her eye. “Forever is a long time, are you sure?” She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled tentatively. 

“Quite certain. As long as you’re sure you can manage it.” He jested as he played with one of her curls and looked at her adoringly. 

“Well...I do not think anyone else could manage it, so I suppose the duty falls on me.” Penelope smirked. 

He grinned widely and kissed her forehead, “so is that a yes...?”

She chuckled quietly, “Yes. I love you, even when you act like an idiot.” 

“I love you too...Can I be the one to break the news to Lord _Sneer_ pont?” Colin’s previously sincere smile morphed into a self-satisfied grin at the mere mention of gloating to his rival.

“He already knows or at least suspects.” She shrugged.

“How is that possible?” His eyebrow quirked. 

“I told him almost two weeks ago that I could not marry him because my heart belonged to someone else.” She flashed her most innocent smile. 

“Mrs. Bridgerton, do you mean to say you  _ lied  _ to me?!” He placed a hand over his heart in mock aghast. 

“It was a gentle deception, love, to ensure you would not concede in the face of adversity. My apologies but I am sure you’ll recover.” Penelope teased as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Do you two realize how long you’ve been out here?” Anthony lamented as he approached. “People of the ton’ are starting to gossip. Fortunately, Eloise patrolled the terrace doors more faithfully than a member of the Queen’s Guard so you two could have a moment alone.” 

Penelope made a mental note to thank her wonderful best friend, who surprisingly had not yet confronted her about the Lady Whistledown debacle. 

“Relax brother, my _**wife**_ and I can do what we want when we please,” Colin replied cheekily as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“Sorry Lord Bridgerton, would you rather have found us in the garden?” The redhead jested. 

Anthony’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head fervently in disbelief. 

“Hm... I believe that could be arranged.” Colin’s grin widened. He looked at Penelope with a fire in his eyes and gently caressed her cheek. 

“Do not tempt me.” She chuckled. 

“A rich statement from the most enchanting woman in the world.” He leaned in and planted a quick peck on her lips. 

_ These two were made for each other,  _ Anthony thought. The viscount once hoped that Penelope would keep his younger brother in line, but it seems he had miscalculated. 

“This whole family is intent on sending me to an early grave, I swear...I’ll tell mother to make haste with the wedding arrangements seeing as you two cannot be bothered to follow the rules of polite society…” Anthony sighed and walked away massaging his temples with a pained look on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting! It means so much to me that my story has been a source of enjoyment and/or entertainment for my fellow Polin shippers during these chaotic times. Probably only two or three more chapters that will include an Eloise/Penelope resolution as well as details on planning the biggest event of the summer season. Let me know your thoughts in the comments :)


	11. The Passing of a Pen and Indecorous Stares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Eloise finally have a heart to heart, Colin proclaims his love for Penelope on a stairwell in front of the whole town since screaming from rooftops is less productive and rather ill-advised.

“I do hope the wedding is soon…” Penelope admitted with a blush after Anthony left the terrace. 

“As do I…” He began to close the already small gap between them but just as he was about to kiss her, Eloise cleared her throat loudly. 

Colin groaned in annoyance and Penelope, still mesmerized by her fiance, sighed at the intrusion not realizing it was Eloise until she spoke in an inimitable voice, “You are not married _yet_ brother. And that is my best friend!” 

“She is  _ my _ best friend too,” he argued. 

“I was friends with her first, though, so I take precedence naturally” Eloise declared confidently before adding a quieter aside to her friend, “Are you sure you want to marry him?” 

Colin glared at her, “I heard that, Eloise.”

“I am entirely certain. There is no one else for me.” Penelope’s charming smile first petitioned Eloise for approval, but then her attention turned towards her fiance with reverence as she repeated the same phrase he said to her in the garden just a fortnight ago.

“I love you.” He smiled dumbly, overjoyed that he could finally speak openly about his feelings after years of denying their existence.

“And I love you.” She answered quickly. 

“I cannot wait to show you how much I love you,” Colin murmured as he took her hand. “Every,” he kissed her hand once, “single,” twice, “day,” then a third time before letting his lovestruck eyes meet hers. Penelope let out a soft staggered breath she did not know she had been holding. 

“Revolting!” Eloise’s face wrinkled with disgust, “Come along, Pen.” Eloise took her friend by the arm and pulled her away from Colin’s grasp. She linked their arms and began to lead Penelope back into the ballroom.

“Hey, that’s  _ my  _ wife! Be gentle with her.” He crossed his arms in annoyance.  Penelope glanced back at him helplessly and shot him an apologetic smile. 

“Thank you for guarding the terrace, Eloise. You truly are a friend like no other.” The redhead said sincerely. 

“If that is so then why did you keep your secret for so long?” Eloise wondered. 

“Sometimes readers do not like what I write about them. Especially the queen. In the unlikely event that I was found out, I did not want you or your family to suffer any repercussions as a result of knowing the author's true identity.” Penelope admitted,

“Well, I suppose that makes sense. You have not written anything remotely negative about me or my family since the Marina reveal.” The dark-haired friend replied. 

“Of course. Your family has treated me better than my own. Even Lady Whistledown has her favorites.” She whispered with a chuckle before adding, “I am sorry for not telling you. I hope you can forgive me.” 

“I can. Though I have to ask, what will become of her when you and Colin marry?” Eloise asked. 

Penelope sighed, “I do not know yet...I have enjoyed composing the column, but it is tiresome to always write about the drama of the ton'. I wish I could write about something more meaningful.”

“I understand. But Lady W's work is meaningful...she has caused quite the stir here. If she remains silent, who will speak the truth? The people of this town are rarely honest.” The brunette frowned.

“Well…what if you did?” Penelope knew her friend loved to write and Eloise was the only one who could do Lady Whistledown’s column justice. 

“What?! But it is  _ your  _ work and legacy.” Eloise answered respectfully but Penelope immediately noticed the mischievous excitement in her eyes. 

“Perhaps under a different name? Lady...Trusay.” 

“Would the people of the ton’ go for that?” Eloise wondered. 

“I can compose a send-off column mentioning Lady Trusay will be taking over to ensure the truth is always said.” The redhead suggested in a whisper. 

“I quite like that idea...but only if you are absolutely positive?” She wanted to ensure her friend would have no regrets about this decision. 

“I am certain. I am ready for a change and it is high time others get to enjoy your charming barbs and musings.” She patted Eloise on the forearm gently while they continued to walk arm in arm. 

“Thank you..” The brunette grew sentimental at her friend's kind words. 

“I should thank you, for always being my friend and confidant. You taught me I could be more than just some rich lord’s wife and encouraged me to pursue my interests even when others spoke ill of them.” Penelope smiled. 

Eloise was speechless, she pulled her friend into a tight hug. 

Penelope hugged her back before teasing, “Careful, or people might think that we’re engaged. And your brother is the jealous sort.”

“Colin can bugger off.” Eloise chuckled and pulled away with a smile. 

Colin reentered the ballroom with a lightness in his step, he wanted to tell everyone about the engagement and what better place to do so than during one of the largest events of the season. He grabbed a glass of champagne and a fork from a server. There was an intermission in the music so the guests were mostly mingling and consorting with one another. He stood on a higher step of the marble spiral stairwell in the grand room so he could be easily seen. Colin cleared his throat and clinked the fork along the side of his glass.  The room went silent. Daphne and Simon gave each other a knowing look, they were certain the announcement would involve an engagement between Penelope and Colin. Penelope looked a bit nervous because although she had received more attention this season than usual, she was not accustomed to being shown off. 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, most you already know me but for those who do not—My name is Colin Bridgerton, and I have some simply spectacular news to share. I proposed to Ms. Penelope Featherington this evening for the third….time?” He looked at Penelope for confirmation. 

“Fourth.” She smiled softly at the bottom of the stairwell and only spoke loud enough for him to hear.

“Ah, of course, the fourth time! And she has finally agreed to marry me.” He smiled widely. The entire crowd gasped and clapped, though some more loudly than others.

Benedict chuckled as he clapped, Cressida Cowper gritted her teeth in frustration, and Violet Bridgerton looked as if she might cry tears of joy. It had only taken her son eight years to realize that the most dazzling diamond of a girl had been there all along. Lady Featherington was a bit disappointed that Penelope chose the less wealthy suitor but Mr. Bridgerton had said he would not accept a dowry, which meant more funding for her and Phillipa. She could hardly begrudge him after that. Ultimately Portia put aside her reservations and politely clapped for her daughter's happiness, though she still believed Colin to be a bit of a fool in comparison to the older Bridgerton men.

Once the crowd stopped clapping, Colin gestured for Penelope to join him on the steps. She smiled and carefully ascended the stairs. Ms. Featherington stood beside him and gazed upon him admiringly but attempted not to appear besotted to prevent talk of impropriety. It was a balancing act. Although she did not care about what most of these people thought anymore, Penelope played her part for the sake of the Bridgerton and Featherington family’s reputations.

Her fiance did not attempt to hide his true feelings, however, as he stared at her adoringly, “My love-- my darling, you enchant me with your beauty, wit, and kindness. Thank you for several years of friendship and laughter. I look forward to a lifetime more. I am in awe of you...you should know that I am assuredly and fervently yours..forever.” He smiled and placed a tantalizingly slow kiss on her hand that he reveled in. His gaze piercing all the while. 

The fire in his eyes made Penelope tremble a little, but more importantly, she felt incredibly loved and wanted. While Lord Pierpont may have admired her, he never made her feel wanted. He never understood her the way Colin did. The redhead said nothing but the wide smile that lit up her entire face spoke volumes. 

Anthony winced and clenched his teeth. Benedict smirked and patted him on the back, “The Bridgerton name has overcome many scandals. Surely a kiss on the hand and public declaration of love are the least of them all, brother.” Anthony knew his brother had a point, but that did not make it any less painful.  Colin and Penelope stared at each other longingly, no longer paying any mind to the rest of the room. A few onlookers shifted in their space as they became uncomfortable with witnessing this rather intimate moment. Anthony scowled at Benedict before chugging the rest of his champagne glass.

Violet could not bear it and swiftly swooped in to save the day. She stood on a nearby step and raised her glass in Colin and Penelope’s direction, “Right, well, to the happy soon-to-be-married couple!”  The wealthy townspeople in the ballroom breathed a sigh of relief, grateful the awkward spell had been broken. They clinked champagne glasses with whoever was near them before taking a sip on the engaged couple's behalf. Some scattered applause followed and all attending the ball went back to mingling. 

Penelope’s trance was broken at the sound of clinking glasses and applause, “Colin that was highly inappropriate, what will Lady Whistledown have to say about that?” she teased. 

He chuckled, “Do not worry. She holds me in high esteem. I hear she may even love me.”

“Oh how sad, I do feel for that lady…” The redhead replied, biting her lower lip as she held in a giggle. 

Colin rolled his eyes playfully before offering her his hand, “How about those three consecutive dances now that we are officially engaged?”

She nodded as she took his hand, “I say we make it four just to irk Anthony.”

“Brilliant idea, love.” He smirked as he led her onto the ballroom floor for their second dance of the evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued comments and kudos! Your support means the world to me and makes me eager to update. So glad people are enjoying this story. Next chapter will involve wedding planning chaos and then the last chapter will be the big event and the night that follows. Let me know what your thoughts are in the comments :)


	12. Improper Promenades and Meddlesome Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin and Penelope enjoy their recent relationship development a little too much, leaving several Bridgerton’s annoyed, hurt, and frustrated.

Pen and Colin were inseparable now, which drove Eloise, Anthony, and Violet mad all for different reasons. Eloise felt replaced by Colin though she knew honeymoon stages were common, Anthony made no effort to hide his frustration with the couples’ frequent seemingly innocent yet simultaneously indecorous PDAs, and Violet competed for Penelope’s attention in wedding planning matters. Colin kept stealing his fiance away from Eloise and Violet for promenades in the garden that lasted too long. While both came back from these promenades looking mostly composed, their cheeks were flushed and lips redder. It was easy to tell that they had at least been engaged in some premarital kissing. 

The evening promenades were Colin and Penelope’s favorite, as those allowed the couple to sneak off to a less well-lit area of the garden for some alone time. Penelope’s hands were in Colin’s hair as they kissed passionately. He pressed himself against her and let his hands sit at the edge of her hips, trying his best to only occasionally let them wander lower, “Ugh how many weeks remain until the wedding?” He murmured in-between kisses.

“Three. Violet insisted on at least a month's engagement to ensure the wedding would be perfect.” She frowned slightly. While she appreciated the effort her mother in law put into planning the wedding, Penelope cared less about the event and more about the end result: being married to someone she had loved for the longest time.

“It is too long…” Colin protested as he leaned down to place some tender kisses along her neck. “But you deserve a fairytale wedding.”

She gasped, “I care less about the fairytale wedding and more about the fairytale ending which I will have with you regardless.” 

He smiled against her neck and began to nibble on it gently before finally whispering, “Gretna Green?”

“We cannot.” Penelope groaned at his actions, “It would break your mother and Eloise’s heart. Plus Anthony would surely kill you this time. I don’t fancy being a widow the day after our wedding.” 

He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her with a frown of disappointment. 

“Stop that.” She berated him weakly, he knew damn well that she could not stand to see him forlorn.

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about,” Colin replied innocuously with a smirk. 

Penelope chuckled and playfully swatted him across the breast of his jacket, “You are awful.” 

“I am sorry Penelope but it is impossible to keep my hands off you, so I had to at least make an effort to convince you.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her very close to him, looking her in the eyes longingly. 

She gasped and bit her lower lip feeling entranced by their closeness, “Colin…” Even though they had kissed probably more than thirty times that week, it was never enough for either of them. 

“If my name sounds that sweet coming from your lips now, I cannot imagine how sweet it will sound on our wedding night,” Colin smirked as he moved his hands to her hips. 

Penelope gulped and felt herself grow flustered at the thought of it, she kissed him passionately and fervently for just a moment. He responded with equal enthusiasm but Penelope quickly pulled away. Now he was the one left breathless and stunned. 

“We better be getting back to the house.” She suggested. 

“I do think you are torturing me on purpose, kissing me like that!” Colin shook his head in disbelief. 

“Claims the gentleman who keeps stealing kisses from me in the corridors where anyone could see and taking me out for promenades with no intentions other than to kiss me senseless.” She smirked. 

His eyebrow quirked and he chuckled, “You really believe me to be so calculated?” 

“Not in all matters, no. But you are expressive, I always see it in your face when you are up to something.” She admitted. 

“And what do you see in my face now?” He wondered as he kept an impenetrably straight face. 

“Desire. Love. Humor.” Penelope said with certainty as they started to walk back through the grounds towards Bridgerton manor. 

His jaw dropped, “How?! That was a blank face!” 

She rolled her eyes at his antics, “It is in those lovely eyes of yours.” 

“You think my eyes are lovely?” He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

She ignored him, not wanting to play into his charms as they approached the manor where a less than jovial female brunette awaited them. 

“Where have you two been?” Eloise’s arms were crossed and she sounded like an overly concerned parent. 

“Oh hello, Eloise. Promenading.” Penelope answered awkwardly. 

“Well I surmised that much but you left over an hour ago. Colin, your hair looks a wreck.” His sister lectured. 

“I...fell.” He tried to fix his hair promptly. 

“Tripped actually,” Penelope added with a snort. 

Colin teasingly glared at his fiance. 

“You are flushed, Penelope. I am not an idiot. No more unchaperoned promenades all week mother says, she is frustrated with Colin for constantly taking you away from wedding planning.” She explained. 

Colin’s lips pressed into a firm line, miffed by his family’s insinuation that he was inconveniencing them when it was  _ his  _ wife!  _ The nerve.  _

Penelope’s eyes widened slightly, she nodded calmly but bit her lip in distress. She was used to her own mother being disappointed in her but never wanted to disappoint Violet or Eloise. 

Eloise prepared to assuage the fear in her friend's eyes but her brother beat her to it. Colin could read his fiance almost as well as she read him, “Don’t fret Pen. Sounds like she is more angry with me than you.” He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. 

Penelope smiled softly, “If you were not so sweet I’d be inclined to suggest this was all your fault.”

“That is a responsibility I will gladly bear.” He winked. 

“Ugh...Come along, best get you home before Portia sends the Bow Street Runners.” Eloise tried to tug her friend away from Colin, but Penelope’s face fell and she held onto his hand for just a moment longer. The Bridgerton estate felt more like home than her own. The entire family loved her despite her faults and had always been beyond kind to her. She could not wait to wake up beside her loving husband, the daily judgment from Portia, and her sisters only a distant memory. While they had treated her better lately, the damage their hurtful comments had caused in her formative years could not be erased. 

“Parting is such sweet sorrow.” Colin kissed her hand once tenderly before letting it go with a sad smile. 

She chuckled quietly at the Shakespeare quote, “Good night Colin. Until tomorrow.” Penelope smiled wistfully as she began to walk away with Eloise. 

Eloise huffed when her friend finally let her lead the way through the house and to the front entry so they could take a carriage. Eloise and Penelope entered the carriage after the footman had opened the door. However, the taller friend looked disgruntled. 

“I am sorry I have been spending all my time with Colin. I hope you are not too cross with me, it feels like a dream.” The redhead apologized sincerely. 

“No..you have wanted this for years. I should be more understanding. I just miss my best friend and worry I have been replaced.” Eloise frowned. 

“Eloise Bridgerton! You could never be replaced. You are my first and forever friend.” Pen gently squeezed her hand. 

Her friend softened, “How glad I am to hear you say that.” 

“Can I speak frankly? One of the reasons I have been spending all my time with him is because I fear he will change his mind and depart for a foreign country at the last possible moment.” The redhead teared up a little, trying to ignore the fear and sorrow that bubbled up at the mere notion of losing him. 

“Oh Pen, Colin is known for his flightiness but he has never wavered in his affection for you. Even when we were young he stood up for you if the other kids in ton’ said something out of turn. When you are not near, he wanders around the house like a sad lost puppy. Now that you are together it is as if he forgot how it was before. I mean he still remembers to eat, though, which is a given.” 

Penelope’s sadness faltered momentarily as she laughed heartily at her friend's comment, “Of course. I am not a miracle worker.”

“Still it is rather sad.” Eloise added semi sarcastically.

“I suppose he has been asking for my company quite frequently. I had not opposed it but perhaps I need to set some boundaries and speak with him about this.” She tried to sound firm but knew staying away from Colin would be no easy task. 

“A wonderful idea! You both could use a healthy dose of company that is not one anothers.” The brunette breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Certainly, I would not want to grow tired of him.” Penelope forced a half hearted chuckle and the corners of her lips turned upwards ever so slightly. She knew that she would never tire of him, even when he annoyed her she still loved him. Once upon a time she wished she could hate or feel indifferent towards him but both were impossible.

Eloise caught on quickly and tsked, “Not your best performance, Penelope.”

“My apologies, let me try again...he is awful and drives me mad!” The red head exclaimed with gusto, a smirk on her face all the while. 

The two paused for a moment, glancing at each other, before bursting into uproarious laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments and kudos! I know I said there would only be two more chapters but I think skipping straight to the wedding with no bumps along the road would be unrealistic. While this chapter is primarily fluff, it also addresses some of Penelope’s deep rooted concerns that didn’t disappear over night.
> 
> Sadly updates will be less frequent because life is hectic but I will try my best to post weekly. Hopefully some of you will be happy with the additional chapters and can bear with me since my chapters are typically shorter than most. Sending good vibes and well wishes to all my Polin pals! Let me know what you think in the comments 👍🏻


	13. Unexpected Detours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet stresses out Penelope with all the wedding planning. Colin notices that Penelope has been distant and tries to determine what is bothering her. The viscount is vexed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S/O and big thanks to my beta editor, TJ who turned this piece from grammatically drab to fab!

Over the next few days, Colin’s time with Penelope was limited. They were allowed no promenades or private audiences since Violet was frustrated with them for hindering the progress of the wedding planning. 

Colin sat on the floral ornate settee next to his fiancé and held her hand as Violet sat across from them. His mother asked Penelope a million wedding planning questions and his fiancé seemed overwhelmed with the sheer quantity of questions that came at a rapid-fire pace. 

“What color should the cake be? White or off white?”

“What type of flowers for the bouquet?”

“What sort of dress would you like?”

“Where should the reception take place?” 

Colin frowned sympathetically at Pen who had to deal with his overzealous wedding-hungry mother. Although kind, Violet could be too much when excited about something—much like himself. He gently caressed his fiance’s hand mindlessly as he tried to ignore his mother’s incessant rambling. Penelope blushed at his tender touch and gave him a soft smile, but it was a fake one which he discerned immediately. 

“Mother.. perhaps you should give Penelope some time to mull over your questions? I believe she could use a moment.” Colin intervened on behalf of his almost wife. 

“Oh, of course. Sorry dear, I know how overwhelming this all is. I forget myself sometimes as there is just so much to be done.” Violet offered Penelope an apologetic smile before she stood up and started to excuse herself. 

“Do not apologize. You have been wonderful at planning all the details, I cannot thank you enough.” The redhead answered graciously. 

“I cannot thank  _ you _ enough, I feared Colin would remain a bachelor forever, or at least until his late thirties much like Anthony. I certainly never imagined he would have enough sense to marry someone as lovely and good-natured as you.” Lady Bridgerton replied with a sincere smile. 

“Mother!” Colin grimaced, annoyed at her for commenting on his lack of sense, though he knew damn well she had a point. 

Penelope smiled sweetly in response to Violet’s heartwarming words, the woman had always been more of a mother to her than Portia. 

“Right, well, take your time. Please join Eloise and I on the terrace when you are ready, I will have some tea made for us...Be aware, the maid is right outside the doorway.” Lady Bridgerton said the last comment pointedly, a not-so-subtle hint that Colin should be on his best behavior. He nodded silently and she left. 

“Are you alright, love?” He looked at her concerned and kissed her hand gently. 

“I am fine. Thank you for speaking on my behalf. I did not want to offend her.” She replied honestly with a timid smile but her eyes would not meet his. 

“What is this?” Colin asked, perplexed before continuing, “I have scarcely seen you this week but when I have, you’ve been distant.” 

“Eloise suggested you and I spend time apart...so more wedding planning could be done and I did not disagree.” 

“Eloise...” he muttered angrily under his breath before continuing normally, “That explains why I have scarcely seen you, however, it does not explain your reservedness.” 

“Must everything I do require an explanation?” She hemmed. 

“No, of course not! I am just worried because I love you.” Colin replied with the utmost sincerity. 

“Yes...for now.” Penelope mumbled under her breath and her eyes began to swell with tears.

“You doubt my affection for you?” Colin frowned and shortened the distance between them on the settee. He placed his hand on her forearm to console her. 

“I fear you will change your mind...maybe not today or tomorrow but someday—you will wake up, regret our marriage, and depart without a word. Our limited time together this week has reminded me that my life is better with you in it. I do not want to lose you...” She explained quietly and some tears streamed down her face.

Colin felt horrible that his previous wrongdoings and ignorance made her question his sincerity. His heart broke when she wept and he gently wrapped his arms around her, “Darling...when Lord Pierpont began courting you, I imagined what a life without you by my side might look like. The mere notion scared me senseless and did not seem like a life worth living.”

Penelope sniffled as she wiped away some tears, still reluctant to believe him. 

He continued to speak earnestly, unsure of how else to convince her, “You could never rid yourself of me, Penelope dearest, even if you wanted to. I assure you..” Colin gently caressed her cheek and wiped away a tear there, “I love you too much and in case you have forgotten, I am quite persistent. I am related to Eloise after all.” Colin added with a smirk, hoping to get a small smile out of her. 

Penelope let out a half-chuckle and relaxed more in his arms, “I love you, Col. I want to forget the past hurt you caused but sometimes it is difficult.”

“When I proposed to you, for the fourth and final time a fortnight ago, I accepted that you might need to be upset with me for a while. I will not go back on my word. Regardless of how you feel about me, I will spend every day reminding you how much I love you..” Colin kissed the top of her head and held her more tightly. 

Penelope looked up at him adoringly before asking, “Might it be possible to bribe the maid and convince her that nothing improper happened in here?” 

“A kiss on the forehead and wrapping my arms around you to comfort you is hardly improper. Well...at least not improper enough to warrant bribing.” He chuckled.

“True. But _ this _ may be..” She leaned in swiftly and kissed him deeply on the lips. It happened so fast he hardly knew what was happening, she always was quicker than him. Quicker in knowing they were meant to be and quicker in wit, though he might not admit the latter aloud. He gasped at the contact and pulled her closer to him. Penelope nibbled on his bottom lip and wrapped her arms around his neck. He groaned as he moved his hands down to her hips and added more tongue to the kiss. She sighed happily and ran her hands through his hair wildly. As their lips continued to meet passionately, Colin positioned her so she was laying down on the settee and he climbed on top of her. Struggling to control himself, he kissed down her neck roughly “So beautiful.” She whimpered and moved her hands to Colin’s back. 

“ **ENOUGH!!** ” Anthony bellowed angrily from the drawing room doorway where he unwittingly encountered the couple canoodling. The guilty parties winced and separated from each other, both equally terrified as they attempted to compose themselves. Colin knew Anthony would never hurt him or Penelope, yet still positioned himself protectively in front of his fiancé with the hope of shielding her from his eldest brother’s anger. 

Anthony stopped by to generously allocate funds to Lady Bridgerton for the lovebirds’ wedding only to receive an unseemly welcome. Though the brooding viscount had caught them kissing in the garden less than a month earlier, this was infinitely more indecorous. Plus, someone else witnessed their impropriety this time so he’d have to pay the maid kindly for her silence, “Bloody hell, you two are my worst nightmare come to life! I have no choice. For the sake of my own sanity and both our family’s reputations, I’m sending you to Gretna Green. A rushed wedding looks less scandalous than nearly being caught having...intercourse on the sitting room settee.” He fumed.

“Excellent idea brother, I’ll prepare the carriage!” Colin stood up without a moment to spare, his overeager smile enough to make Anthony’s face convulse in anger. 

“But...what about the church wedding? Violet will be crushed, and Eloise too.” Penelope squeaked, hesitant to take the easy way out for fear of upsetting their loved ones. 

“I shall take care of it. Take these funds and get out of my sight.” The viscount shut his eyes tightly as he held out a sizable amount of money in his hand, which Colin pocketed promptly and unabashedly. 

“Are you sure..?” The redhead felt like this was a trick.

Like a ticking time bomb, Colin knew his brother might explode at any moment so he offered his hand to Penelope, “You heard the man, Pen, let’s go.” She hesitantly took it and stood up. 

“Do not come back until you have...expelled... this horrific behavior and learned how to conduct yourselves in public accordingly.” Anthony added.

“We may never come back then.” The younger brother replied with a smirk and a wink directed at Penelope. She held back laughter at his boldness. 

“Out!!!  _ Now _ !” The viscount seethed through gritted teeth. 

“Right, farewell, thank you! Send a carriage with our things post-haste to the nicest lodgings in Gretna Green, we will be alright without them tonight. We may travel further north in Scotland for the remainder of our honeymoon,” Colin mentioned excitedly before casually mentioning, “Oh also if you could secure us a private estate that we can occupy upon our return that would be most helpful as I will be too busy doting on my beautiful wife.” He shot his wife a mischievous smirk which she blushed at and led her out the door. Anthony growled loudly and mumbled a slew of obscenities under his breath once they had left. Colin helped his fiance into a horse-drawn carriage in front of the Bridgerton manor, “To Gretna Green!” He instructed the driver before getting into the carriage himself. He shut the door with an immovable grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trope of Polin being unable to control themselves and eloping in Scotland is quite popular in this fandom. Who am I to ruin a good thing? I know some of you had hoped for a big fancy wedding but I hope you’ll bear with this unexpected detour. Only a few chapters left! Let me know your thoughts in the comments :)


End file.
